Veneno del Bosque Negro
by Albagarnie
Summary: Cuando los enanos son atrapados por los elfos, dos de ellos aún no se han salvado por completo de las arañas. Habiendo sido picados por ellas, tienen el veneno en su sangre, atacándoles lentamente. Uno está perdido y solo en el bosque, el otro encerrado en las mazmorras.
1. Pérdida

**Los personajes me pertenecen tanto como la Montaña Solitaria a Smaug (formas frikis de librarse de los derechos)**

**Vale, vale... tengo que asimilar esto. Es algo tan extraño... Vamos, tengo que decirlo... Está bien, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... VOY A PUBLICAR UN LONGFIC**

**De verdad, nunca pensé que pasaría de los One shot, pero esta idea llegó, tenía tiempo y la escribí. **

**Antes de comenzar esta historia, tengo que decir que sé que este no es el primer fic con esta temática, lo he comprobado y hay varios que empiezan así. Pero lo estuve pensando, y decidí que no quería renunciar a la única historia que se me ha ocurrido para un long fic.**

**De modo que aquí empieza la primera historia larga que publico. Espero que la disfrutéis ^^**

* * *

Varios elfos se habían acercado a aquel enano envuelto en tela de araña.

-¿Está muerto?

-Sí –respondió en su lengua el que había examinado el cuerpo, separándose de él-. Debe haber sucumbido al veneno de las arañas, ahora es su presa.

-¿Deberíamos llevárnoslo?

-No nos interesa un enano muerto.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no vive? –ahora se unió una voz femenina.

-No respira. Debió caer cuando fueron atacados por las arañas.

La elfa asintió, y se dio la vuelta. En apenas unos minutos el enano quedó solo.

Su deber sería dar la noticia a los futuros prisioneros, nada más. Aquella muerte no sería ni siquiera de incumbencia para el rey Thraundil. Si bien les gustaría ver a los fuertes enanos en una situación como esa.

Desde el último ataque de las arañas, lo había perdido de vista. Atrapado por los elfos, siendo cacheado, Fili no hacía más que mover su mirada rápidamente en una desesperada búsqueda de su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Kili? –preguntó susurrando varias veces a los miembros de la compañía. Ninguno lograba encontrarlo. Cualquier mata de cabello oscuro y desaliñado a su alrededor le otorgaba falsas esperanzas. Lo que al principio no había sido más que una pequeña extrañeza por no encontrarlo se había ido convirtiendo en una auténtica desesperación. La última mirada que dirigió fue a Thorin, antes que de unos elfos salieran del interior del bosque.

-Uno de los enanos ha muerto.

El corazón de Fili se detuvo por un instante. Unos rápidos vistazos bastaron para contar doce. No había duda. Su hermano era la víctima de la que hablaban.

Su mente se bloqueó, y su primer impulso fue correr hacia aquellos elfos, a pedir una mínima explicación, o a suplicarles que le llevaran con él. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque la guardia élfica lo agarraba.

Mientras los otros enanos se guardaban la lástima para su interior, Fili se revolvía y trataba de liberarse para poder ir y que le demostraran que de verdad había ocurrido. En mitad de esa lucha en vano, volvió la cabeza hacia su tío, buscando encontrar un mínimo consuelo en aquel enano, alguien que le acompañara en la pérdida de ese familiar. Pero la expresión de Thorin seguía tan neutral y seria como siempre, imperturbable. Como si la muerte que le acabaran de anunciar fuera la de un soldado más.

Quizá fue eso lo que hizo que finalmente el enano se derrumbara. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y agachó la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera su rostro. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchado por contenerse solo unos minutos, hasta que estuviera encerrado en una mazmorra sin nadie a su alrededor.

Un ligero aliento fue el pensar que en cualquier otro momento, al ponerse así su tío le habría dicho que mantuviera la compostura.

Aunque los hubo, no pudo notar ningún gesto de consuelo en su espalda.

La marcha de entrada a la muralla del reino del bosque fue lenta. La resistencia de los enanos se acabó. Irónicamente, Fili era el único que levantaba la cabeza, como si tuviera la oportunidad de antes de ser encerrado ver el cuerpo de su hermano.

Un ligero atisbo de compasión en los guardianes elfos hizo que no empujaran a los enanos al arrojarlos a las celdas, y que no dieran un fuerte portazo con las rejas que los encerraban. El que mejor fue tratado en ese momento fue Fili, como si la elfa que lo arrestaba hubiera intuido que el fallecido era alguien muy cercano a él. La mirada que ella le dirigió al encerrarlo era un pésame, pero él no llegó a verla.

Se oyeron los golpes de los enanos contra las puertas, tratando de escapar, hasta que las palabras de Balin cortaron sus esperanzas.

Fili estaba sentado en la roca, con el rostro oculto entre las manos. Su mente comenzaba a asimilar lo ocurrido. Por mucho que tratara de controlarse, no era capaz de resistir ante los pensamientos de que su hermano había muerto; que no volvería a verle, hablarle, estar junto a él. Aquel enano que había estado a su lado toda su vida, se había ido para siempre.

Era una idea tan terrorífica, y que ahora se había vuelto tan real.

A su mente vino el primer momento que había pasado con él. _Esperaba junto con su tío en la habitación contigua. A pesar de los gritos de su madre que tanto le asustaban, había conseguido dormirse en el regazo de Thorin. "No pasa nada" le había dicho el enano "Tu madre es fuerte. Estarán bien, los dos". Cuando los gritos cesaron, Thorin lo despertó rápidamente. Aún estaba medio dormido cuando Oin se asomó por la puerta, pero sabía las palabras que había dicho: "Es un niño, sano" Cogido de la mano de su tío, pasó al cuarto, donde estaba Dís recostada en la cama, llevando en los brazos algo envuelto en una tela. Se la veía agotada, pero no podía parar de sonreír. "Acércate" le animó cuando vio que su hijo mayor estaba encogido, tímido y sin querer ir junto a ellos. "Está deseando conocerte". Se atrevió entonces a ir a verlo, y Thorin lo cogió en brazos para que pudiera contemplar bien al niño que su madre tenía en brazos. Un bebé recién nacido, con la piel sonrojada y un ligero cabello castaño. Fueron infinitas las emociones que sintió el niño en aquel momento. "Fili, este es tu hermano pequeño, Kili"_

Tantas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. Tantos juegos, aventuras, aprendizajes, risas, lágrimas, daños, peleas, perdones, protecciones, cuentos, trabajos, sueños. Tantos días en las Montañas Azules y tantas noches en la misma habitación. Las canciones de Dís, los cuentos de Thorin, en inolvidables momentos junto a la chimenea. La primera vez que había andado, que habían salido al bosque a jugar, que aprendieron a usar auténticas armas de hierro, que salieron de caza, que lo llevaron a una taberna, que lucharon en una batalla. Cuando se despidieron de su madre. Cuando se embarcaron en ese viaje.

Todo, de repente, parecía estar desvaneciéndose. Kili ya no estaba, no iba a volver. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro oculto, como si eso fuera a limpiar su dolor. En realidad quería gritar, gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones tratando de ensordecer sus pensamientos. Pero no podía, más que por control por falta de fuerzas.

Ni la más grave herida de batalla le había hecho sentirse más derrotado.

No supo si dormía en una tierna pesadilla, o si despierto los recuerdos lo asaltaban y lo derrotaban. Solo había oscuridad sobre él, cualquier atisbo de luz se había desvanecido junto con la vida de su hermano.

* * *

**Sé que este episodio ha sido cortísimo... de hecho, quizá podríamos tomarlo como un prólogo. Prometo que en los siguientes capítulos la longitud irá aumentando. Pero quería que se quedara así, como un capítulo corto y dramático, solo dedicado a los sentimientos.**

**Aviso de que intentaré ir subiendo un capítulo por semana.**

**Gracias por leer, y por favor dejad reviews, se convierten en la fuerza para seguir adelante para todos los que estamos atreviéndonos por primera vez con un long fic n_n**


	2. Revelación

**Aprovecho esta nota del autor para celebrar que PRONTO TENDREMOS EL TRAILER DE TBOFA :D**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el anterior capítulo y que están siguiendo esta historia. Como dije, el anterior capítulo se puede considerar un prólogo, porque es el más corto y además en este se introduce la segunda trama.**

**Nota, las parte en cursiva son flashbacks **

* * *

_Caminando por aquel bosque, en guardia ante la batalla contra los bichos, un grito de su hermano lo detuvo. Kili marchaba varios pasos por detrás de él. Fue corriendo a su lado mientras volvía a llamarle suplicando ayuda._

_-Me han picado –dijo mientras se cubría la mordida, esforzándose para hablar. Fili sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_-¡Oin! –comenzó a llamar al sanador. Llegó a alejarse unos pasos de su hermano, sin perderlo de vista, hasta que el enano de barba gris se percató y fue con ellos._

_Los efectos habían empezado muy rápido. Cuando Oin llegó junto a él ya se había sentado en una raíz, incapaz de permanecer de pie._

_-¿Dónde ha sido? –preguntó el médico._

_-En el pecho, a un lado –explicó señalando el lugar._

_-Déjame ver –Oin se acercó y abrió más el agujero en la ropa que el mordisco había creado. Con solo observar unos segundos la herida, sin llegar a tocarla, supo lo que tenía que hacer._

_Fili sujetaba por los hombros a su hermano, jadeante y dolorido, mientras el otro enano buscaba algo por su alforja. Sacó de ahí un bote con unos polvos blancos y una pequeña cuchara de madera para medir._

_Con cuidado, hizo tomar al herido dos cucharadas llenas. Luego Fili le dio un poco de su agua y taponó la herida._

_-Con esto será suficiente. Neutralizará el veneno –dijo finalmente el médico-. Pero… aún tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto –ahora puso la mirada en Fili-. Quédate con él, ¿de acuerdo?_

_El joven enano asintió con decisión, y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse. Caminaron juntos, lucharon codo con codo, hasta que… una araña que se abalanzó sobre ellos les hizo separarse. Fue solo durante un instante que perdió de vista a Kili, y luego no lo encontró. En ese momento no sabía que no lo volvería a ver jamás._

Inevitablemente por la mente de Fili acabó pasando ese último recuerdo. Que ahora le había cargado de una enorme culpabilidad. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a Oin y hubiera permanecido al lado de Kili… La posibilidad de que hubiera podido salvarse era lo peor.

Soltaba silenciosas disculpas entre las lágrimas que ocultaba. Nunca habría podido imaginarse cometiendo un error así. Se insultaba a sí mismo incapaz de perdonarse.

Encogido en su tristeza y vergüenza, un arma cayó de sus ropas. A pesar del agotamiento, fue capaz de cogerla en el aire y evitar que hiciera ruido al caer. En un momento así no tenía ganas de que unos guardias elfos vinieran y le cachearan de nuevo.

Teniéndola en sus manos la miró, reconociéndola. El recordar la historia de esa daga fue como si se la hubiera clavado en el corazón. Pero trató que su tristeza no lo evadiera, y la ocultó de nuevo en su abrigo.

Cerró los ojos, y por un momento se imaginó como sería, ahora que estaba armado, escapar de las mazmorras de los elfos y correr hacia el bosque, en busca de Kili. Aunque fuera solo a encontrárselo muerto, podría llorarle como era debido. Comprobar que los que les habían anunciado los elfos era cierto. Poder tener una última imagen de su hermano, aunque fuera como víctima de las arañas, sin que hubieran servido de nada ni su protección ni el antídoto…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"…_Tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto…"_

Aquellas palabras del sanador se apoderaron de su mente en segundos. Dio vueltas a esa idea sin pararse. ¿Cuánto se habrían preocupado los elfos de asegurarse que el enano estaba bien muerto? ¿Cuánto podría tardar el antídoto en hacer efecto? En el rato que habían pasado juntos tras la picadura, Kili había ido empeorando progresivamente. ¿Era posible que eso hubiera llegado hasta el punto de que pareciera estar muerto? Su mente trataba de advertirle que no ideara falsas esperanzas, porque solo aumentarían su dolor. Su corazón necesitaba comprobar aquello.

-¡Oin! –en un segundo fue capaz de ponerse de pie y golpearse contra las rejas, llamando con ansia al enano que podía aclarar esa posibilidad.

Si había una mínima esperanza que de su hermano estuviera vivo, tenía que luchar por comprobarla. Gritó su nombre varias veces, sin importarle quienes pudieran oírle. Pero sus celdas estaban demasiado lejos; ni aun cuando él ya le oyó pudieron hablar.

Atraída por el escándalo de sus gritos, una elfa que pasaba por ahí cerca bajó a las mazmorras.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –dijo con tono autoritario. Pero cuando se acercó a la celda de donde provenían los gritos y vio al enano que había en ella, su rostro se volvió de golpe más compasivo y afable. Quedó mirándolo unos segundos, hasta que volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono mucho más suave-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Déjame hablar con el chico! –exclamó Oin rápidamente. Fili aún estaba muy confuso como para poder comprender a la elfa, pero el enano mayor ya había comprendido su psicología, y supo cómo manejarla-. Es importante. Acerca del enano muerto.

Cuando escuchó esto, la elfa dirigió una nueva mirada al enano más joven, lo que le hizo tomar finalmente la decisión de concederle ese deseo. Los ojos de Fili se iluminaron cuando la vio ir hacia la celda de Oin. Agarró al enano por los brazos en una postura que no le dejaba escapar, y le hizo sentir el filo de su daga en la espalda. Todo para asegurarse que aquello no era un plan para escapar, que no estaban jugando con un tema así. Fili se pegó a los barrotes cuando se acercaron.

-¡Oin, es importante! –exclamó el joven tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz-. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de alguien que ha sido picado después de tomar el antídoto?

-He llegado a la misma conclusión que tú, muchacho. Depende de cada persona, pero si el efecto tarda… puede llegar a parecer que está muerto.

Sobrevino un silencio colosal. Fili sufrió un impacto y se volvió incapaz de poner en orden sus ideas. La elfa, que había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de esa conversación, maldijo en silencio a los guardianes elfos que no se habían molestado en hacer bien su trabajo. Luego también trató de procesar la noticia.

Se vieron interrumpidos cuando varios soldados pasaron cerca de ahí. El médico no parecía tener nada más que decir, así que sin pensarlo la elfa lo cogió y lo llevó rápidamente a su celda. Él comprendió. Se habían librado de un interrogatorio.

Cuando volvió junto con Fili, él aún continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, pero parecía haber logrado asimilar lo dicho.

-Tengo que ir –habló, pensando en voz alta-. S-si está vivo… Debo ir al bosque a buscarlo…

-No lo puedo permitir –cortó la elfa.

Aquellas palabras sirvieron para devolver a Fili a la realidad. A pesar de la dureza de su voz, seguía teniendo sobre él un aspecto delicado y compasivo. Sintió algo que le hizo insistir con ella.

-Por favor, escúchame. Él… él es mi hermano. No puedo quedarme aquí encerrado si es posible que esté vivo. Sé que los elfos, con vuestra inmortalidad, no podéis saber lo que es perder a un ser querido, pero…

La elfa le dio la espalda, dejando que viera su cabello pelirrojo en vez de su expresión tras oír esas palabras. Miró un momento hacia arriba, sintiendo como la lástima de un recuerdo se apoderaba de su alma. Luego cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza, y habló.

-Algunos sí lo sabemos.

La elfa bajó la mano a su cintura, notando la empuñadura de sus dagas.

-No es propio de un buen guardián elfo dejar un trabajo a medio hacer. Ni permitir morir a alguien a quién se puede salvar.

Una nueva esperanza afloró en Fili. La miró como si se hubiera convertido en un signo de aliento.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hizo un gesto de decisión antes de contestar.

-Voy a buscarle.

El enano trató de acercarse todo lo posible a ella.

-¿Irás al bosque? ¿Tú sola? ¿No será peligroso?

-Podré hacerlo. Y no puedo liberar a un prisionero ni en esta situación.

Ahora que su mente se ordenaba, Fili podía ponerse en su lugar y comprender por qué lo hacía así. Pudo sentir que era cierto lo que prometía, que no le iba a defraudar. Cuando comprendió esto, sacó de bajo su chaqueta el arma que había conservado.

-Toma esto –dijo tendiéndosela. Ella, todo lo contrario a escandalizarse porque un prisionero tuviera un arma. La cogió y miró la empuñadura a la luz.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, enano?

-Fili, hijo de Dís. El de mi hermano es Kili.

-Tauriel –respondió ella.

Antes de marcharse de las mazmorras, la elfa tuvo una corta conversación con Oin. Nunca había oído hablar sobre un medicamento contra el veneno de araña que funcionara así. Él le explicó que la planta con la que se fabricaba crecía muy lejos de allí, y lo había comprado porque Thorin le había advertido que pasarían por ese lugar. Tauriel no iba a necesitar ese antídoto, desde que las arañas habían llegado al bosque los elfos ya habían encontrado formas de neutralizar su toxina.

Mientras contemplaba a aquella elfa desaparecer de las mazmorras, en la mente del médico solo podía estar Kili y el veneno de aquellos insectos. Fue en sus pensamientos recopilando todo lo que sabía sobre sus picaduras:

"El objetivo de las arañas es el pecho. Con una picadura ahí los efectos comienzan al instante. Vértigo, agotamiento, un potente dolor en la zona mordida y que no tarda en extenderse a todo el cuerpo. Al final, parálisis y un desmayo. En esa última fase, las víctimas pueden parecer muertas varios minutos, aunque luego despierten –si es que no han sido ya devorados-."

"Pero hay otra posibilidad, y es que la picadura no sea en el pecho, sino en una extremidad. En esa situación, lejos de los órganos vitales, tarda mucho más en extenderse y afectar al cuerpo. Se encarga de convertir al mordido en una presa fácil para que la araña pueda llegar al pecho. Los síntomas empiezan de forma muy suave. Mareo, dolor en la cabeza y la herida, una duradera fatiga… Luego van en aumento, hasta llegar a la parálisis, la última fase. Pero, para una víctima que ha sido mordida en estas zonas más inofensivas, el primer síntoma es siempre un malestar general. Y se nota con la angustia y la falta de apetito. Por muy suculentos platos que le pongan delante, alguien afectado por el veneno de las arañas no comerá."

La salud de sus prisioneros a veces era un asunto que importaba al rey Thraundil. Cuando los tenía encerrados aguardando a que la paciencia le diera la victoria debía molestarse en que sobrevivieran.

Los enanos eran uno de esos casos. Si habían salido del Bosque Negro recién atacados por las arañas, debía comprobar si alguno estaba bajo su veneno. La forma de probarlo sería tan simple como comprobar si alguno de ellos no comía.

La escasez que un viaje conllevaría, más lo que les servían los elfos silvanos a sus prisioneros, envidia de cualquier otro cautivo; haría que solo pudiera haber un motivo para no probar bocado.

Unos guardas fueron a la presencia del rey, llamados por él para comprobar esto.

-¿No comió alguno de ellos? –les preguntó con cierta indiferencia.

-Hubo uno…

La expresión de Thraundil cambió, sorprendido por esto. Una mezcla entre el interés por sus negocios y la curiosidad por que hubiera un enano en esa situación.

-Echadle antídoto en su próxima comida –ordenó. Tarde o temprano, necesitaría alimentarse. Ese era el método que usaban cada vez que se veían en esa situación, y siempre había funcionado-. Solo haced eso, y esperad. Aunque no funcione, no me preocupa la muerte de un solo enano.

-Este en concreto sí debería interesaros –dijo el guardia.

* * *

**Para quienes no lo sepan, los padres de Tauriel murieron en una lucha contra los orcos cuando ella era niña.**

**Gracias otra vez por leer, y por favor dejad reviews ^-^ **


	3. Comienzo

**¡Aquí seguimos con el tercer capítulo! Creo que está bien esto de ir subiendo uno cada viernes.**

* * *

Dos dagas, tres con la prestada.

Un arco. Un carcaj lleno.

Las hierbas que necesitaba para obrar la sanación élfica.

Y lo que le hacía falta para pasar varios días en el bosque.

Esto era lo que Tauriel llevaba para partir en busca del enano.

Sus armas siempre las tenía a mano. Las hojas, aunque la deshonrara, las había cogido a escondidas. Ella justificaba esa búsqueda como la finalización de una tarea, pero muchos de los suyos podrían no entenderla. Por eso lo mantenía en secreto. Se marcharía del reino sin decir nada a nadie. Ya se encargaría de explicarlo todo en su regreso.

Pero cuando se disponía a ir hacia las puertas, alguien la llamó. Maldijo al reconocer la voz. Cualquiera menos él…

Inevitablemente recordó la charla con Thraundil antes de bajar a las mazmorras y que toda su mente fuera ocupada por el enano desaparecido. El rey había decidido, y su consejo había sido sabio. No debía dar a Legolas esperanzas si no las había, ni tampoco a sí misma.

En ese momento no quería hablar con él, no se despediría ni sucumbiría a la tentación de pedirle que la acompañara. Pero por temor a que se acercara, respondió a su llamada con un saludo y una sonrisa; luego prosiguió su camino.

Aceleró su paso para que no la alcanzara. Debía olvidarse de lo que podía sentir por él; mientras las puertas se abrían, dejó que la búsqueda ocupara toda su mente.

Las cruzó, dejando atrás el reino y adentrándose en el bosque.

* * *

-De modo que Escudo de Roble ha sido envenenado.

-Eso creemos, señor.

Tras la expresión indiferente de Thraundil, había unos calculadores pensamientos. Teniendo al rey enano en sus mazmorras, solo le quedaba esperar a que aceptara su trato. Sería uno de sus mayores negocios el conseguir parte de las riquezas de Erebor. Pero para que ese plan funcionara, tenía que mantener a Escudo de Roble con vida. Sin su líder el resto de enanos no serían capaces de ir a la Montaña Solitaria. Si Thorin estaba envenenado, debían intervenir, aunque en un principio fuera solo como al resto de prisioneros.

El elfo dio la orden de que, a partir de ese día, cada plato que le sirvieran al rey enano llevara el antídoto. Tarde o temprano acabaría tomándolo. Aquel valioso cautivo tenía que recuperarse.

Las hojas azules eran escasas y difíciles de encontrar. Las reservas que tenían los elfos de estas no debían desperdiciarse. Aquel era el antídoto contra el veneno de las arañas que daban a los prisioneros. Era el más efectivo cuando la picadura era en una extremidad. No era la planta necesaria para la curación élfica, esta no la ejecutarían con un prisionero cualquiera hasta que no fuera estrictamente necesario.

Al partirlas por la mitad, un gelatinoso líquido salía de ellas. La sabia era la cura. A los elfos que trabajaban en eso les acercaron una bandeja, dejando que incluyeran el medicamento en el plato. Cuando acabaron su trabajo, no era difícil distinguirla de las demás.

Fueron llevando los platos a los prisioneros, siendo el último el que se introdujo en la celda de Thorin. Él no pareció percatarse en ese momento.

El enano estaba sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que se diera cuenta de que le habían servido la comida de los prisioneros. Y cuando vió esto, su primer gesto fue mirarla con repugnancia e ignorarla. La vez anterior, el olor que desprendía le había asqueado, tanto hasta el punto de empujarla fuera de los barrotes. No tardó en volver a ocurrir esto.

Esta vez, para evitar llamar la atención de los elfos, trató simplemente de evitarlo refugiando su nariz en su abrigo, bloqueando el aroma. Pero en aquellos momentos su olfato era extremadamente sensible y no lo pudo ignorar. En última instancia trató de soportar el olor. Le era difícil, pero conseguía aguantarlo. Fue en este momento cuando notó algo extraño.

Girándose hacia la bandeja, vio que era exactamente la misma comida que la de la vez anterior. ¿Por qué, entonces, desprendía ahora un aroma tan raro, nuevo?

Queriendo resolver esto, se acercó al plato, sintiendo arcadas al hacerlo. Soportando la angustia lo examinó. Al tocarlo con las manos notó un tacto extraño. Acercó los dedos manchados a sus ojos para verlo lo mejor posible, y descubrió entonces una sustancia gelatinosa y semitransparente. Llevando esa cosa a su nariz pudo comprobar que aquello era lo que desprendía ese olor. Olvidado el asco de tener ese mejunje restregado en su mano, se encaramó contra las rejas, comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué es esto, elfos?! –gritó con toda su ira al exterior-. ¡Tratáis de envenenarme, ¿no es así?!

A saber lo que podrían haberle echado en su comida, cualquier hierba de las que usaban los elfos, para sus propios fines. Ahora que estaba encerrado en sus mazmorras, Thraundil trataría de dominarle, atacarle desde su trono hasta que no aguantara más permanecer encerrado y se rindiera a su propuesta. Pero jamás lo haría. Moriría de viejo en su celda antes de comprar su libertad al rey de los elfos, desfallecería de hambre antes de probar el veneno que le servían.

Pateó la bandeja con la comida contaminada que le habían servido, expulsándola de su calabozo y derramándola por el suelo externo. Apenas se inmutó ante la repugnancia que le daba la imagen de su ración esparcida por allí.

Cuando los elfos llegaron atraídos por el escándalo que armaba, lo encontraron agarrando las rejas, respirando con furia y dirigiéndoles una amenazante mirada.

-Decidle a Thraundil que no me hará caer en sus trampas. No conseguirá nada de mí aunque me retenga aquí cien años. Devolvedle toda la comida intoxicada que me quiera servir, ¡jamás probaré su veneno!

* * *

Una de los elfos que habían bajado dirigió a un compañero una mirada de preocupación hacia el enano. Fue la única que mostró su inquietud ante el comportamiento del prisionero. Los demás simplemente decidieron avisar de esto al rey.

Su aspecto amenazante permaneció varios minutos después de que desaparecieran de su vista, hasta que volvió a sentarse en su celda, cansado.

Sus ojos lograron abrirse al fin, solo pudiendo encontrarse con una blanca y nublada imagen. Le llevó unos minutos comprender que había recuperado la consciencia. Cuando quiso mover sus brazos, descubrió que estaba atrapado.

Una gruesa y pegajosa telaraña lo cubría de cabeza a pies, y lo mantenía colgado. A su mente vino la última imagen antes de desvanecerse, como una de las arañas lo envolvía dándole vueltas en su tela. Para cuando esta cubrió su rostro, él ya no respondía.

Por un momento sintió que todo iba a acabar ahí, atrapado de nuevo y mordido, pero no. Ahora que podía, tenía que escapar y luchar.

Movió su mano por todo el espacio disponible que tenía, buscando algo que le permitiera liberarse. Al principio trató de alcanzar una daga, pero acabó averiguando que estaban fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, siguió palpando en busca de cualquier cosa afilada que le permitiera romper los hilos.

Vio conseguido esto cuando notó en su mano un fino palo, que en su extremo tenía una afilada punta. Una de sus flechas debía de haber caído ahí mientras era envuelto. La arrancó y comentó a cortar con su filo los hilos de la tela. Era más resistente y elástica de lo que pensaba, pero poco a poco fue logrando hacer un agujero. Cuando pudo sacar el brazo por él, fue agrandándolo hasta que su prisión de tela se deshizo.

Cayó varios metros desde arriba, golpeándose con un par de ramas. Tuvo la mala suerte de que la última de ellas antes de llegar al suelo le golpeara en un lado del pecho.

Al volver a sentirse en la superficie arenosa, tuvo un momento para recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí. La picadura de la araña le dejaba cada vez más débil, sin que pareciera hacer nada la medicina de Oin. Una araña le atacó y le separó del grupo, comenzando a envolverlo en su tela a la vez que él perdía la consciencia.

Cuando vino a su mente el momento en el que le mordió, sintió un escalofrió y un fuerte dolor en la herida. El hueco en su ropa ya estaba bastante abierto, pudo observar bien la picadura. La llaga, profunda, seguía ahí, pero no se veía ennegrecida como al principio, ni escocía tanto. Y él ya no notaba apenas ninguno de los terribles síntomas que habían azotado su cuerpo antes. Aquel medicamento había funcionado.

Se sentía cansado, pero Kili se puso en pie y miró alrededor. La araña que le había atrapado le había arrastrado lejos de la compañía, y ahora no había ni rastro de ellos. Tenía que escapar de esa zona, y tratar de encontrarlos cuanto antes…

Un potente siseo sonó a su espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de coger el arco y cargar una flecha antes de que la araña se abalanzara sobre él. Ante el impacto el disparo falló. Trató de sacudírsela con las piernas mientras cargaba otro, y esta vez sí acertó en una pata. Aprovechó el instante de distracción para librarse del encierre de sus miembros.

Su objetivo eran los ojos, la parte más blanda. Si conseguía acertar ahí y matarla, podría escapar y librarse de esos malditos arácnidos. Pero el maldito bicho parecía haberse dado cuenta de eso y esquivó las tres flechas que le disparó cuando se puso de pie.

Cuando estaba a punto de proyectar la cuarta, una de las patas se lanzó contra los pies del enano y le hizo perder el equilibrio. El disparo se perdió en la maleza.

En el suelo, vio los ojos de la araña más cerca que nunca, y supo que debía aprovechar y actuar rápido. Pero cuando llevó la mano a su carcaj no halló flecha alguna en él.

El impacto y pánico al descubrir esto, más la extrema cercanía de la araña, hizo que no pudiera escapar a tiempo.

Descargó su peso en sus brazos y se arrastró rápidamente por el suelo, pero su rival ya se abalanzaba sobre él. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, sus colmillos agarraron su pierna derecha.

Gritó, y comenzó a palpar el lugar entero en busca de un arma. La araña lo arrastraba acercándolo a ella, trataba de morderle de nuevo. Cuando a unos pasos de él se encontró con una de las flechas perdidas, dio un impulso con toda su alma y la cogió, sujetándola como si de una daga se tratase.

Cuando sus colmillos rezumantes de veneno ya se preparaban para hundirse en la carne del tórax, el filo se hundió en sus ojos.

Fue consciente del ardor de su pierna a la vez que el cuerpo inerte caía sobre él.

* * *

**Y por fin apareció el enano del que llevamos hablando tres capítulos enteros.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por leer y por favor dejad reviews, es lo mejor que podéis dar a estos autores :)**


	4. Daño

Antes, los síntomas habían comenzado al instante. Casi en el mismo momento en el que la araña retiró los dientes de su cuerpo empezó a sentir malestar y mareos, que a cada minuto se volvían más graves. Ni después de tomar el medicamento en polvo pudo andar sin necesitar ayuda, ni mover sus brazos sin sentir un tremendo pinzamiento en sus músculos. Le era imposible luchar.

Ahora, sin embargo, todo era diferente. Después de sacudirse a la araña de encima y sentarse en una raíz, pasando varios minutos desde la picadura, lo único que notaba era un dolor en la pierna. Pero era como cualquier otra herida, si le hubieran apuñalado con una común espada se habría sentido igual.

Pero siendo consciente de que esto no podría durar demasiado, se puso en pie y comenzó a cojear alejándose del nido. Tenía que escapar de ahí, huir de esos malditos bichos, aunque tuviera que introducirse en el bosque.

Los pasos cada vez se iban volviendo más duros, a cada movimiento se intensificaba el dolor. Ese lento caminar era lo más rápido que podía ir. Miró a todos lados en busca de algo que le pudiera servir como bastón, y acabó encontrando un palo largo. Dejando caer el peso de la pierna herida sobre él, continuó avanzando por el bosque, sin encontrar rastro de los arácnidos.

Cuando creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente, se dejó caer sobre unas rocas que le permitían sentarse. Se acercó a la tela rasgada de su ropa.

Oin ya había roto antes su camisa, y con la nueva herida los pantalones corrieron la misma suerte. Aumentó la rotura para ver bien aquello, y se encontró con dos desgarraduras profundas en su piel. Era una imagen asquerosa. En el interior de ellas había un líquido oscuro, y la sangre mezclada con este corría al exterior. La piel alrededor había ennegrecido.

Trató de introducir los dedos en ella y observar, pero el dolor fue tal que los retiró al instante con un gemido. Ahora sí había empezado a punzar más de lo normal.

No tenía agua a mano, y le sería muy difícil encontrarla en ese denso bosque. El veneno ya estaba en su sangre, de poco le serviría lavarla.

De entre sus ropas ya rotas consiguió una tela, que le permitió vendarse. El color de esta era oscuro y no pudo apreciar como desde el principio de ponerla se iba tiñendo de granate y negro.

Volvió a ponerse en pie. Estaba cansado y dolorido, pero no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo allí. Tenía que seguir caminando por el bosque, en busca de una salida o al menos alejándose de las bestias arácnidas. Escapar de aquel bosque, ir adonde fuera. En esos momentos le daba más importancia a salvarse que a reencontrarse con la compañía, se había visto en demasiado peligro como para poner como prioridad llegar a la Montaña Solitaria.

Su camino comenzó, tratando de mantenerse en línea recta y no comenzar a dar vueltas como les había pasado antes. Lo que no sabía es que estaba yendo en la dirección opuesta adonde estaban sus compañeros.

Pero tras un prolongado andar, sin lograr resultado alguno, acabó por rendirse.

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que había sido picado, y como esperaba, aunque con mucha más lentitud, los síntomas habían comenzado a azotar su cuerpo.

El dolor en la pierna no se había minimizado en absoluto. Un potente agotamiento hacía que cada vez le costase más andar. No tenía fuerzas. El bastón le había servido para poder aguantar los mareos.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaría sin comer, pero no sentía hambre alguna. De hecho, solo el pensar en comida ya le provocaba angustia.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había podido estar caminando, pero parecían haber pasado horas desde la picadura. El solo pensar que iba a seguir empeorando le hacía sentirse aún más débil. En aquel bosque apenas se podía distinguir la luz del exterior, pero juraría que era de noche. Fuera como fuese, realmente necesitaba descansar.

Tumbó su cuerpo en las primeras raíces anchas que encontró, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. A pesar de que por fin reposaba, apenas sintió alivio. Seguía tremendamente agotado y su pierna no paraba de doler. A pesar de saber que era uno de los mayores errores que un aventurero en un territorio como ese podía cometer, sucumbió al cansancio de su cuerpo y cerró durante un instante los ojos.

Aunque aquella cabezada no duró más que unos minutos, al despertar se reprochó a sí mismo como si hubiera pasado horas indefenso. El levantarse de ese sueño trajo consigo un dolor de cabeza y muscular en toda la pierna. Pero aun así, todavía no se sentía como con la picadura anterior. Y sin el antídoto ahí, no tardaría en ir todo a peor. Y en ese bosque no había nadie para ayudarle.

No podía seguir ahí parado. Por muy débil que se encontrara, tenía que aprovechar antes de que el veneno siguiera con su efecto. Tenía que salir del bosque, de alguna manera. El tiempo se le acababa.

Esto se decía mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo una mueca cuando el peso cayó sobre su pierna. Debía darse prisa. Al principio pensó en comenzar a andar, pero las horas que había pasado caminando antes no le habían servido de nada. Seguía rodeado de los mismos árboles y la misma oscuridad. Con una mirada arriba, recordó como Bilbo había subido por las ramas para encontrar el camino.

Tenía que asumirlo. Desde el suelo no podría lograr nada. Ese bosque era demasiado grande como para poder orientarse, y más él solo y en su estado. Aquella era su única opción, por muy imposible que pareciera.

Acarició un momento la zona herida, notando su tensa piel. En las alturas ni siquiera podría valerse del bastón. Pero –se repetía una y otra vez- tenía que intentarlo.

Anduvo unos minutos en busca de unas ramas que comenzaran bajo y parecieran resistentes, hasta que se encontró con el que buscaba.

Respiro hondo, y se encaramó al tronco. La herida estaba demasiado cerca de la rodilla y le dolía aún más doblarla, pero apretó los dientes y consiguió aguantar hasta llegar a la primera rama. Ahí se sentó unos segundos, sintiendo como el dolor de su pierna había aumentado horriblemente. Pero no podía permitirse bajar de ahí ahora. Con esfuerzo, se agarró al siguiente saliente y continuó su ascenso.

Cuantas veces habría subido él por los árboles que crecían en las montañas azules, cuando era niño y se iba a los campos a jugar con su hermano. Siempre había sido mucho más rápido que Fili escalando, a pesar de que fuera algo raro en un enano. Y no había perdido la práctica desde su niñez. Quizá fue por esto por lo que pudo ir subiendo a pesar del daño.

Sin embargo, llegó a un punto que ya no pudo aguantar más, y realmente necesitó sentarse un momento. Aguantó las ganas de gritar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Cuando el necesitado descanso pareció surtir algo de efecto, echó una mirada abajo. La escalada se le había hecho mucho más larga de lo que había sido. Aun así tenía una vista bastante amplia de lo que había bajo él.

Fue paseando la mirada, buscando un camino o cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar. Pero lo que vio fue lo último que desearía haberse encontrado. La sangre se le heló en las venas ante aquella imagen. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras su mente se perdía en la desesperación buscando un plan para sobrevivir.

El supuesto cadáver del enano que los elfos habían encontrado estaba en las afueras del bosque, no muy lejos de su reino. Al principio Tauriel pensó que en su situación seguiría atrapado o no podría haber ido muy lejos, pero iba comprendiendo que se equivocaba conforme buscaba sin resultado alguno en los confines del bosque.

Siempre estaba en guardia, preparada para defenderse, pero en ese lugar nadie la atacó. El tiempo pasaba y era consciente de que no podía perderlo, acabó poniendo sus cinco sentidos en aquella búsqueda, y esto al fin le permitió encontrar una pista.

Trozos de telaraña rota en el suelo. Eran pequeños y no le mostraban un rastro, y no tenían por qué ser del enano que buscaba. Cualquiera de los otros podía haberse sacudido esos restos después de ser liberado. Pero aun así, era la única pista que tenía. Debía seguir cualquier pequeña expectativa.

Y sus esperanzas se abrieron cuando, en pequeños despojos de esa tela, encontró restos de sangre. Con la mirada iluminada, se agachó a examinarlos. Estaba líquida, no se había coagulado aún. Solo podía pertenecer a Kili.

No estaba caliente, había pasado un rato desde que había estado ahí. Mas tampoco podía andar muy lejos. También encontró que estaba mezclada con veneno de araña. Pero con las hierbas necesarias para realizar la curación élfica, aunque lo encontrara paralizado no habría peligro alguno.

El enano había pasado por allí seguro, y debía de haber dejado un rastro en algún lugar. Su búsqueda por esa zona comenzó, y las hiervas pisadas y las ramas apartadas fueron lo primero que guio su camino, para acabar llevándola ante una araña muerta. Aquello podría atraer a más. Con precaución se acercó y vio las marcas de un apuñalamiento en sus ojos, y varias flechas esparcidas por el lugar. Suspiró con cierto alivio, al comprobar que el enano que buscaba estaba armado y podía defenderse. Pero, si había sido mordido, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Sin duda, tendría que haberse alejado todo lo posible del lugar donde se había encontrado con el arácnido. Pero el veneno habría ralentizado su huida. El círculo se cerraba, la búsqueda se iba facilitando cada vez más. Pronto –se dijo-. Él está cerca de aquí…

En la densidad del bosque negro era muy difícil encontrar un rastro. El camino de tierra estaba cubierto por blandas hojas, que volvían prácticamente a su posición original cuando dejaban de ser pisadas. Muchas flexibles ramas podían doblarse y desdoblarse para pasar sin alterarse. Aunque esto la hubiera podido guiar antes, el camino ahora era mucho más prolongado. Su hemorragia había sido cortada, no había más restos de sangre. La altura de un enano apenas llegaba a las ramas donde se podían enganchar sus cabellos. No había intentado cazar ni recolectar nada, había ignorado cualquier cosa que pudiera tomar del medio. Guardaba con tal ahínco los pocos objetos que tenía que ninguno se le había caído.

Pero aun así, Tauriel fue capaz de seguir su rastro.

Pequeños brotes que habían sido aplastados bajo sus pies, vieja corteza de árboles que había sido arrastrada tras apoyar una mano en ella, deshilachados de su ropa enganchados, diminutas ramas y hojas que habían sido arrancadas, minúsculos trozos de tela de araña que aún habían seguido pegados a él, rastrojos que bloqueaban los caminos apartados sin más… Todos estos pequeños detalles, para una capitana de la guardia como ella, eran un mapa trazado.

Cada pista fue siguiendo, dejándose guiar por aquel bosque. Su paso era muy lento para poder fijarse en todos los detalles, y por ello el camino acabó llevándole más tiempo del pensado.

Poco a poco los rastros iban escaseando, pero ella continuaba. Y por fin consiguió una que le mostró lo próximo que estaba. Tan simple como unos hilos de tela enganchados en una zarza, pero con sangre en ellos. Y esa sangre estaba caliente. Acababa de pasar por ahí. El enano estaba muy cerca.

Girando sobre sí misma, dio una mirada circular a su alrededor. Se detuvo cuando le pareció avistar un movimiento a lo lejos. Sus ojos de elfa se fijaron en ese lugar, con la esperanza de haberlo encontrado. Pero cuando se acercó unos pasos, y pudo ver bien aquello, su respiración se cortó de golpe. Desenvainando sus dagas, corrió hacia allí.

Orcos.

Se movió veloz y sigilosa, hasta ocultarse tras un árbol. Su primer movimiento fue coger una flecha y tensar su arco, pero cuando ya estaba preparada a disparar, otro enemigo pasó por delante.

Bajó el arma. Aquella veloz sombra que se había cruzado en su trayectoria no era más que otro orco, pero a la siguiente vez podría ser a quién buscaba. Entre la maleza era más difícil ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía arriesgarse a herirle accidentalmente. Nada de ataques a distancia hasta haberlo encontrado.

Caminando con lentitud y cuidado, ocultándose ligeramente, fue aproximándose a sus enemigos. Apretaba las empuñaduras de sus dagas, en guardia. Un ruido a su espalda le hizo girarse de inmediato. Nada tras ella.

Unos brazos trataron de agarrarla ahora. Tauriel volvió a girarse a tiempo de apuñalar en el cuello al orco.

Antes siquiera de que el cuerpo cayera ella ya estaba corriendo hacia los demás. Uno se lanzó desde lo alto contra la elfa, a quién le lanzó una daga que lo alcanzó en el aire. Cuando aterrizó saltó sobre él y recuperó el arma.

¿Cuántos podría haber? Atravesando unos arbustos llegó a un claro donde la recibieron tres más.

Con una increíble velocidad, cogió su arco y disparó. Acertó a un en un hombro, pero la flecha fue suficiente como para descuidarle un instante, y entonces se abalanzó sobre él.

Cuando se levantó, uno de los orcos trató de atacarla por la espalda, pensando que ella no le oiría. En un rápido movimiento lanzó su brazo hacia atrás y le clavó la daga. Realmente aquello le pilló por sorpresa, llevando esa expresión al morir.

Tauriel se giró hacia el último de los orcos, que no se había lanzado contra ella hasta ahora. Cuando se cruzaron sus miradas, cogió una ancha espada y la lanzó contra ella.

Casi volaba a ras del suelo, apenas levantaba dos palmos. En un salto Tauriel la pudo esquivar sin problemas. Preparó su arco.

Pero cuando sus dedos rozaban su mejilla mientras apuntaba, se dio cuenta de que el orco no hacía nada por defenderse. Comprendió entonces que algo iba mal.

Se giró de golpe y disparó. Las dos flechas chocaron. Miró a su alrededor, buscando al otro orco, el que había usado un señuelo para poder atacarla por la espalda. Pero no consiguió distinguirle entre la maleza.

Sabiendo que no podía entretenerse, volvió a mirar a su anterior rival. Ahora sí estaba atacante, la esperaba con una de sus enormes espadas en sus manos.

Fue la elfa la que se lanzó contra él. Cada intento de atacarle con sus pequeñas armas quedaba bloqueado por la suya. Una nueva flecha surgida de la nada silbó en el aire, y Tauriel tuvo que saltar acercándose más al orco para esquivarla. En ese momento, cuando la atacó de cerca, logró lanzarse y subirse en el filo de su espada. Su actuación fue muy rápida. Desde ahí, lo apuñaló en la cabeza.

Su equilibrio era muy delicado en ese momento. No podía moverse como quería, su punto de apoyo se derrumbaba. Cuando escuchó de nuevo tensarse un arco, no estuvo segura de poder esquivarlo esa vez.

Vio la flecha dirigirse temiblemente veloz hacia ella. Trató de lanzarse al suelo, apartarse de su trayectoria. Estuvo a punto de conseguirlo.

En su cuerpo no sintió ningún dolor, pero pudo ver como la flecha atravesaba su alforja, rasgándola, vaciándola.

Cuando cayó al suelo, cogió inmediatamente la bolsa ya vacía. Observó que la zona del corte humeaba. ¿Pero qué llevaban aquellas flechas?

Entonces, al alzar la vista, las vio. Las hiervas.

También habían rozado el filo. También emanaban ese siniestro vahó. Su corazón se detuvo un instante. No, aquello no podía perderse.

Respirando con dificultad, se arrastró hacia ellas. Aún ni siquiera se había levantado. Pero se detuvo cuando apareció, frente a ella, el orco arquero.

Ahora el arco estaba a su espalda, y en sus manos empuñaba la espada que el rival anterior había lanzado.

Tauriel tragó saliva, y cogió su arco. Apuntó, estaba cerca, tenía que esquivar sus defensas y acertar.

Un rápido movimiento con la espada lanzó a las hierbas, se llenaron más de ese humo. Tauriel fijó la mirada en ellas un instante, notando un pánico que surgía. Pero volvió a mirarle.

Su disparo fue rápido, directo y letal.

El cuerpo aún ni había caído al suelo cuando ella se arrastró hacia las hierbas.

Extendió la mano hacia ellas, pero no fue capaz de tocarlas. Sintió por un instante como todo se derrumbaba cuando ante sus ojos vio cómo se desintegraban.

La pérdida de uno de ellos había sido motivo para detenerse. Para quedarse en las mazmorras de los elfos, guardando duelo por el enano. Un motivo para que su rescatador pasara ese día ocultándose en las sombras, demorando su huida.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a mantenerse escondiéndose durante mucho más tiempo. Solo él podía liberar a la compañía, tenía que actuar ya.

Un hobbit invisible se movía por las mazmorras del reino de los elfos. Unas llaves había en sus manos.

Había guardianes por ahí cerca. Debía actuar rápido, y solo mostrarse visible cuando estuviera con sus compañeros. Quitándose el anillo, se acercó sigiloso a la primera celda, la del líder de la compañía.

Llamó en un susurro a Thorin pero él no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. No le dio importancia. El enano estaba sentado, apoyado en la pared y las rejas, sus cabellos negros no dejaban ver su rostro.

Abrió la puerta de la forma más silenciosa que pudo, moviendo con lentitud las llaves. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio a las rejas entreabrirse; las cogió y acabó de abrir esa puerta.

Y cuando hizo eso, el cuerpo de Thorin perdió su punto de apoyo. La respiración de Bilbo se cortó cuando vio al enano caer al suelo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, ninguna extremidad se sostenía; su rostro estaba terriblemente pálido.

Sin pensar, el hobbit se lanzó a él y le agarró por los hombros, agitándolo. Los gritos de su nombre alertaron al resto de enanos. Y también a los elfos.

En medio del temor por su líder, hubo uno que fue capaz de olvidar a Thorin por un momento.

-¡Bilbo! ¡Huye! –se oyó desde una mazmorra. El hobbit obedeció al momento. Pero un instante después ya volvía a estar con la compañía, oculto por su anillo.

Los enanos golpeaban sus rejas, luchando por tratar de llegar hasta su líder inconsciente. Ni el que estaba en la celda más cercana podía llegar a alcanzarlo con la mano. El de uno de los calabozos más lejanos luchaba por sacar la cabeza todo lo posible, buscando verle.

-¡Tío!

El pánico cundía entre ellos. Cuando dos elfos de guardia llegaron, y vieron al rey enano desmayado en el suelo, cruzaron una mirada de intranquilidad y apremio. Fueron hacia él y lo colocaron con infinito cuidado en el asiento de su celda. En aquella situación, que las rejas estuvieran abiertas era algo sin apenas importancia. Ambos pensaban lo mismo mientras volvían a cerrarlas: su rey debía ser avisado.

* * *

**Salió Bilbo, como varios habían pedido. Los personajes que no sean protagonistas en esta historia también tendrán sus apariciones.**

**De nuevo gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia, y no olvidéis dejar review con vuestra opinión sobre la historia o lo que penséis sobre lo que pueda pasar, es una gran ayuda para continuar :)**


	5. Ayuda

**Los capítulos se van alargando poco a poco. Seguimos una semana más con esta historia, que disfruteis lectores este nuevo capítulo :)**

* * *

Pocas cosas aparte de las hierbas fueron dañadas por aquella sustancia que llevaban la flecha. No tuvo que dejar ahí mucho, pero aquella planta medicinal había sido una gran pérdida.

Viendo los restos que quedaban de esta, casi quemada por completo, se preguntó qué hacer ahora. Quizá debería volver a por otras, el reino de los elfos no estaba tan lejos.

Miró atrás, lejos del claro a la densidad del bosque. Estaba tan cerca de encontrarlo… Ahora que ya casi había llegado hasta el enano, no podía volver a alejarse de él, menos si estaba envenado. Pero, si al encontrarle no iba a poder hacer nada para sanarle…

Sus oídos estaban atentos a cualquier sonido en la naturaleza. Y los oía, no podía decir que fueran enemigos, pero podía escuchar pasos no muy lejanos.

No, ¿qué estaba pensando? No podía volver ahora al reino, dejar al enano ahí. Había orcos en el bosque, quién sabía cuántos. El veneno lo debilitaría hasta un punto en el que ya no pudiera luchar. Aunque tuviera que llevarlo hasta el reino, buscando alguna manera de mantener sus fuerzas.

Debía buscarlo, encontrarse con él de una vez. Agarró sus dagas, preparada para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera por delante. Atenta a cada movimiento, preparada para seguir cualquier rastro. Un gruñido de orco fue la clave.

Aún estaban por ahí. Y si no la estaban atacando a ella… Moviéndose veloz y sigilosa entre la espesura, logró llegar a encontrarse con uno de ellos. Su muerte fue rápida, un apuñalamiento por la espalda que sirvió para advertir a sus compañeros de su presencia.

Uno más se lanzó hasta ella. Al comienzo de su lucha, ella se fijó en la estrategia de combate de este. Bloqueaba todos sus ataques, no la dejaba moverse de donde estaba, pero en ningún momento trataba de herirla. Reconoció aquello. Estaba reteniéndola, era una distracción. Algo estaba ocurriendo, tenía que librarse de él pronto.

Un movimiento inesperado fue suficiente. Remató al orco y se dirigió rápidamente hacia delante, donde sus oídos la guiaban. Allí se encontró con uno arquero.

Pero este la detectó inmediatamente, y la flecha que había cargado se cambió al instante su dirección hacia ella. Tauriel, con las dagas en la mano, la detuvo en el aire.

Y nada más hacer esto tensó su arco también. En ese momento hubo un cruce de miradas entre ella y el orco, sus flechas preparadas para disparar. Por un momento ninguno movió ni un músculo, presos de la posibilidad de que el otro disparara.

La táctica que usó ese momento el orco fue muy arriesgada. En un instante se giró a una velocidad increíble, y volvió a apuntar hacia el mismo lugar que antes. Pero cuando iba a disparar, sintió un profundo dolor en su espalda, sus dedos temblaron y flaquearon, las fuerzas lo abandonaron. La flecha cargada cayó del arco, sin potencia alguna en el vuelo.

Tauriel bajó su arco, contemplando su victoria contra ese orco. Avanzó de nuevo, hacia donde debería haberse dirigido su flecha.

Nuevos orcos se aparecieron ante ella. Armada con sus dagas y su arco, se fue enfrentando a ellos, uno a uno, a veces varios se lanzaban sobre ella. Pero todo quién osaba acercarse a aquella elfa guerrera acababa sufriendo el mismo destino de muerte.

Uno tras otro caían, ella no perdía la delicadeza de sus movimientos en su batalla, una forma de luchar bella brillando entre sus rivales.

Y una enorme fuerza.

Cuando por un momento aquella horda pareció acabarse, la elfa escuchó el sonido de una cuerda tensándose. Se giró inmediatamente hacia esto, encontrándose con un arquero más.

Cogió su arco, volvió a disparar. Pero aquella vez no llegó a tiempo.

La flecha del orco se disparó, Tauriel la siguió con la mirada, pero antes de ver si había alcanzado su objetivo, escuchó un grito masculino, de pánico. Lo que lo siguió fueron varios golpes antes de ver caer un cuerpo sobre unos arbustos.

Fue infinito el alivio que sintió cuando no vio heridas en él. La flecha no había acertado. El esquivarla le había hecho caer de los árboles.

Bajo la fija mirada de Tauriel, el joven permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos segundos antes de soltar un quejido y abrir los ojos, mientras trataba de incorporarse. En aquel momento su mirada se cruzó con la de la elfa.

Él la reconoció.

Ella también.

Al elfa la que había visto luchando contra los orcos desde lo alto, el enano que había ido a buscar a ese bosque. Aquel encuentro se vio interrumpido por un nuevo ataque de sus enemigos.

Tauriel volvió a lanzarse contra ellos, acabando con uno tras otro, ante todo evitando que pudieran llegar al enano. Este, mientras tanto, se agarraba a lo que podía tratando de levantarse de la maleza que lo había atrapado.

Estaba más inmovilizado de lo que parecía. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba agarrada por esa vegetación. Le era muy difícil llegar a coger sus armas.

Cuando vio a un orco que había despistado a Tauriel abalanzándose sobre él, comprendió que no le daba tiempo a sacarlas. Como medida desesperada, llamó a la elfa, pidiéndole que le pasara una daga. Al principio ella no pareció oírle, seguía luchando sin girarse hacia él. Cuando Kili vio al orco sobre él, un cuchillo cruzó volando el aire.

Dio al orco en la cabeza, matando al último que quedaba.

Tauriel dirigió una mirada circular, afinando sus oídos, pero no encontró ningún rastro de orcos. Aparentemente, había acabado con todos.

Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia el enano. Él ya había conseguido salir de la maleza, se sacudía las hojas secas apoyado en un árbol.

Cuando la vio acercarse, alzó la mirada, y ambas volvieron a encontrarse una vez más. Reinó un silencio solo roto por los sonidos del bosque. La respiración de Tauriel era costosa tras la batalla, y la de Kili ligeramente también. Sus miradas iban cargadas de extrañeza, dos desconocidos que acababan de encontrarse en ese campo. La elfa podía ver en él su misión casi cumplida, y en el enano había surgido una esperanza de poder ser rescatado del veneno en su sangre y del bosque. Por ella.

Ella llegó a su lado, Kili había bajado la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado. Entonces la elfa silvana se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sois Kili, hijo de Dís?

Su voz sonó directa y firme, sin que se mostraran los sentimientos de haber visto casi cumplida su misión. El enano al principio no respondió, se encontraba confuso, más por los efectos del veneno que porque esa elfa conociera su nombre.

Mientras su mirada estaba baja, pudo descubrir un objeto brillante en el suelo. Al fijarse mejor, descubrió la daga que la elfa había lanzado. Y la reconoció.

Sin ni siquiera contestarle, se acercó hacia ella y se agachó para cogerla. Pero cuando hizo esto, e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, sintió por un momento como su mareo se incrementaba y lo desvanecía. Una grave sensación de vértigo lo invadió mientras veía con su vista borrosa como inevitablemente su cuerpo caía hacia delante.

Unos brazos agarraron su torso, deteniendo su caída con suavidad. En medio de su vahído pudo notar como sujetaba su cabeza y la hacía apoyarla en su hombro.

-¿Bien?

Kili cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que todo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Aquella postura le reconfortaba. Le respondió que sí cuando ya todo pareció pasar.

Sin dejar de servirle como punto de equilibrio, la elfa le dirigió hacia unas raíces donde se podía recostar. Pero cuando se vio tumbado el enano tuvo una clara prioridad.

-¿De dónde has sacado esa daga?

Giró la cabeza, señalando al lugar donde la había encontrado. Tauriel recordó que la daga que había lanzado había sido la de Fili. Tras una rápida mirada al enano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, fue a buscarla.

La trajo con delicadeza en sus manos, observando de nuevo cada detalle. Cuando volvió junto al enano, vio que él tampoco apartaba la mirada del arma.

-Es de tu hermano, ¿no es así? –dijo ella, sentándose a su lado y acercándosela.

Kili estaba invadido por una inmensa extrañeza. Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente desde que había conocido a la elfa, lo que al principio había sido una salvación se había convertido en un misterio. Su mirada lo reflejaba a la perfección.

-Él me la dio, en su petición –respiró hondo un instante antes de seguir-. Por favor, Kili, déjame explicarte.

La expresión llena de duda del enano dio suficiente para que la elfa tomara asiento a su lado, observando de cerca su estado y preparándose para contarle todo lo ocurrido.

-En sus momentos de mayor gravedad, el veneno de la araña que te mordió hizo… que parecieras estar muerto. Eso engañó a los soldados elfos y… Toda la compañía de enanos ha sido apresada. Pero a ti te dejaron atrás.

Los ojos de Kili se abrieron mucho, Tauriel guardó silencio mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de contar. Varias veces desde que se despertó había deseado que la compañía pudiera seguir con un miembro de menos… Ahora sabía que estaban tan retenidos como él. Temía que no pudieran llegar a tiempo a la montaña. Quizá gracias a eso llegara a reencontrarse con sus compañeros, pero no serviría de nada si el día llegaba y no habían completado su misión.

Volvió a mirar a la elfa, pidiendo más información.

-En las mazmorras –prosiguió- hablé con uno de los enanos, Fili, tu hermano. Descubrimos que era posible que estuvieras vivo y todo hubiera sido una confusión por los efectos del veneno… Él me pidió ayuda.

En el rostro de Kili apareció una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en su hermano. Imaginó la situación, le habían dicho que había muerto… pero no perdió las esperanzas. Y aunque estuviera atrapado en las celdas de los elfos, se las había arreglado para rescatarle. Solo Fili podía hacerlo.

-Quise arreglar el error de mis compañeros, y partí en tu busca. Él me pidió que llevara esta daga.

Se la tendió para que la tomara en sus manos, y Kili la contempló con una tierna sonrisa en los labios y algo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Es uno de mis mejores trabajos en la fragua –comenzó a contar, añorando en voz alta-. Se la regalé antes de partir en este viaje…

Tauriel observó el iluminado rostro de Kili, e inevitablemente se le contagió la sonrisa. Él la miró, casi riendo.

-Supongo que os lo tendré que agradecer, a ambos. ¿Me vas a llevar con ellos?

-Así es, en breve nos podremos de nuevo en camino hacia el reino. Pero antes, descansa.

La elfa se dio la vuelta y se alejó un poco de él, dispuesta a inspeccionad los alrededores. Él se quedó mirándola. Las elfas nunca le habían gustado en especial, pero le parecía ver en aquella algo distinto. Quizá fuera simplemente que se tratara de una elfa silvana, o que el hecho de que fuera a salvarlo hiciera que le embelesara. O puede que su forma de luchar antes contra los orcos, grácil y fuerte, elegante y poderosa…

Mientras la miraba de espaldas, observando todo a su alrededor, rio ante sus propios pensamientos.

-Hermanito, permíteme decirte que has sabido elegir muy bien a mi rescatador –habló solo en voz alta, sabiendo que ella le iba a oír.

Esperaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, o que evitara su mirada pero lo observara de reojo. Tauriel, sin embargo, aprovechó para informarle de quién tenía delante.

-Realmente, no podía tener mejor opción que Tauriel, capitana de la guardia élfica.

* * *

El silencio reinaba en aquella reunión de los elfos, hasta que uno admitió la verdad de lo que ocurría.

-Es inútil intentarlo, Escudo de Roble no probará las hierbas que los nuestros le den.

Le sobrevino un coro de murmullos, cada uno siendo las palabras de un intento desesperado de solucionar aquello a lo que se enfrentaban. Hubo varios que alzaron su voz.

-Desconfía totalmente de nosotros. Nunca lo tomará así.

-¿Tenemos alguna otra forma de darle el antídoto en vez de en la comida?

-Ninguna funcionará si tenemos que dárselo nosotros.

-Igual este antídoto no sea el que debemos usar.

-¿Qué estáis sugiriendo?

-Puede que lo mejor sea esperar a que vuelva a desmayarse, y entonces aplicarle la sanación élfica.

-¡No debemos utilizar la sanación élfica con cualquiera!

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre este último elfo. Muchos de los que estaban allí reunidos no consideraban a Thorin cualquiera, pero otros no olvidaban su odio a los enanos y no lo consideraban digno de su medicina.

Uno de ellos carraspeó la garganta en un intento de romper el silencio que se había creado, y habló tratando excusar lo que había dicho su compañero.

-Además, sabemos que se resistiría. Jamás querría ser tocado por un elfo, y a pesar de la debilidad que le da el veneno, es fuerte.

Varios asintieron a su alrededor. Los demás comprendieron que era inútil insistir en usar la medicina élfica.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

-Él no tomará lo que le den los elfos –se alzó ahora una voz. Todos los reunidos se giraron hacia su príncipe. Légolas había permanecido en silencio durante toda la reunión, absorto y pensativo. En cuanto abrió la boca todos se prepararon a escuchar sus palabras-. Ahora el resto de la compañía sabe que su líder corre peligro. Si le pidiéramos a un enano que se lo diera él, uno con el que tenga un vínculo profundo…

Hubo tal acierto en su plan, que al instante todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Dirigidos por su príncipe comenzaron a trazar como ejecutarlo, pero pronto se puso una nueva cuestión. ¿A cuál de los enanos debían pedírselo?

Era tan delicado el asunto que debía ser uno con quién tuviera inmensa confianza, pero ellos no conocían nada acerca de las relaciones que había dentro de la compañía.

Solo uno, recordando, pudo encontrar la solución. Era uno de los elfos que había acudido y había introducido el cuerpo inconsciente de nuevo en la celda. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez ese momento, tratando de rememorar las reacciones de los enanos. Todas ellas habían sido las naturales al ver al líder de su compañía en ese estado, solo una era a destacar.

-En las mazmorras, cuando Escudo de Roble se desmayó, uno de los enanos lo llamó "tío" –todos los de la reunión guardaron silencio, viendo la solución en lo que decía ese elfo-. Quizá lo mejor sea que se lo de alguien de su familia.

-Si tiene allí un sobrino, id a buscarlo y traerlo. No podemos hacer esperar a esto mucho más –ordenó finalmente el príncipe.

* * *

Fili se revolvía en su celda, tratando con desesperación de controlar todos los pensamientos de preocupación sobre su familia. No había sido bastante con la posible muerte de Kili, ahora también tenía el desmayo de su tío.

¿Qué lo había provocado? ¿Cómo su hermano, estaba Thorin siendo también víctima del veneno de las arañas? ¿O era otra causa? ¿Quizá sus palabras cargadas de ira llevaban razón y los elfos estaban intoxicándole? ¿Tendría sentido que le hicieran aquello? O puede que estuviera enfermo, Thorin era capaz de ocultar encontrarse mal para no ralentizar a la compañía. Quizá una infección de una herida mal curada… Pero por otra parte, el Día de Durin se acercaba y la salud era una prioridad… A no ser que el malestar hubiera empezado en el bosque negro y no quisiera mostrar debilidad ante Thraundil…

Todo era tan confuso, nada de lo que pensaba parecía encajar. Pero en las horas que pasaba encerrado en esa prisión, su mente era también ocupada por su hermano.

Y es que aunque no quisiera ser tan pesimista, en su interior era incapaz de no pensar en la posibilidad de que Oin estuviera equivocado, y su hermano verdaderamente hubiera muerto.

La lógica de todo lo que habían descubierto le decía que no era así, pero… La razón era inútil, el miedo no lo abandonaba.

Para no dejarse dominar por él, trataba de pensar en la elfa. Tauriel, ella había ido tras él, le había prometido encontrarlo y sanarlo, la confianza con la muchacha era lo único que lo ataba a la esperanza. Cuando los atraparon la había visto luchar, dócil y fuerte; había sentido la comprensión y la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando le dijo que iba a ir a por él. Pero Fili tenía un gran sentimiento de impotencia, a saber lo que podría estar pasándole a su hermano en esos momentos, atrapado en el bosque. Y él ahí, encerrado en las mazmorras, sin poder hacer nada por él. Deseaba poder salir de ahí y correr a su lado, mantenerlo a salvo. Pero no podía.

Todo estaba en manos de Tauriel. De ella dependía lo que le fuera a pasar a Kili.

Era tan desesperante estar encerrado en esa estrecha celda, totalmente incapaz de hacer nada, ni por su hermano ni por su tío.

A pesar de saber que lo mejor sería distraerse, con cualquier cosa, para evitar la inmensa tristeza que le producían esos pensamientos; él siempre era el último en descubrir algún cambio en el ambiente. No podía evitarlo, lo absorbían demasiado. Se trataba de su familia.

Por esto, cuando un elfo pasó a las mazmorras, él solo se percató de su presencia cuando lo vio al lado de su celda, mirándole; y habló.

-¿Sois vos el sobrino de Thorin Escudo de Roble?

Fili parpadeó un momento, algo confuso porque le preguntaran eso de repente. Se limitó a asentir.

-Bien –el elfo realizó el mismo gesto, y sacó las llaves para abrir su celda-. Por favor, acompañadme un momento.

Lo sacó de la mazmorra y lo sujetó de forma que no pudiera escapar; igual que Tauriel había hecho con Oin.

Aunque estaba obligado a darles la espalda, sabía que todos los ojos de la compañía estaban puestos en él. Quizá faltaran los del líder. No sabía adonde lo podrían estar llevando. El trato que le daba el elfo era amable, no parecía que le fueran a interrogar o incluso torturar. ¿Qué tenía que ver que fuera el sobrino de Thorin? ¿Tal vez no habían podido conseguir un trato con él y lo iban a intentar con su heredero? ¿O…?

La entrada a una sala y que el guardián lo liberase interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aquello parecía una especie de cocina pequeña. Allí lo estaba esperando un grupo de varios elfos. Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante hacia los recién llegados.

-¿Es él el sobrino?

-Fili, hijo de Dís –respondió el enano. Aquellas palabras trataban de mostrar fuerza a los elfos y agilizar que le explicara por qué lo habían llamado.

El que había hablado se acercó más a él, para hablarle directamente. Su voz adquirió un tono agradable y narrativo.

-Visteis hace unas horas el desvanecimiento de vuestro tío, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? –el rostro de Fili se mostraba imperturbable, mostrando que no avanzarían hasta que respondiera a su pregunta. El otro no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo.

-Tememos que haya podido ser infectado por el veneno de las arañas.

El rostro de Fili se apartó e hizo una mueca. No había sido bastante con su hermano, ahora Thorin también era víctima de esos malditos bichos.

-No queremos que empeore… -continuó el elfo, midiendo sus palabras-. Por eso os hemos llamado aquí.

La mirada de Fili se alzó al instante, sin poder evitar un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

Una elfa cogió un cuenco de madera y se lo dio a quién hablaba. Él se lo mostró al enano. Estaba lleno de unas curiosas hojas azules. Dudando, Fili lo tomó de sus manos.

Alternando miradas entre el cuenco y los elfos, las observó. No eran muy grandes, tenían un hermoso tono, y estaban húmedas. Cogió una entre sus dedos, y al apretarla de ella surgió un líquido viscoso y semitransparente.

-En estas hojas está el antídoto, su sabia lo librará del veneno –explicó. Ante esas palabras la atención total de Fili se volcó sobre él-. Creednos, hemos intentado hacer que la tome, pero…

-Nunca confiará en los elfos para algo así.

-Por eso, Fili, os pedimos que lo salvéis.

El rostro del joven cambió, pasando por un gesto de extrañeza, mientras en su interior florecían la esperanza y la capacidad.

Cuando sus ojos brillaron por esto, preguntó con ansia que debía hacer. El elfo tomó una de las hojas y comenzó a explicar.

-La cura está en la sabia, la mejor forma de tomarlo es masticándola hasta extraerla toda. Cinco hojas exactamente, esa es la cantidad que necesita. Conseguid dádselas así, y entonces avisadnos. Recordad, es importante que no las probéis. Puede que se os resista, tomaos vuestro tiempo para convencerlo, pero si llega a paralizarse amainad. Y vuelvo a decirlo, es importante, notificarnos cuando las haya tomado. Nos volveréis a necesitar entonces. ¿Estáis dispuesto?

Fili quedó unos segundos solo mirando las hojas, en silencio. Su semblante era serio, pero en su interior estallaban y se arremolinaban las emociones. Podía hacerlo, podía salvar a su tío. La impotencia se acababa, en sus manos estaba el sanarle del veneno. Parte del temor que lo hostigaba iba a desaparecer. Iba a ayudarle.

La infinita firmeza y seguridad, junto con la esperanza, se mostró en su voz.

-Lo haré.

* * *

**¡Fili ha vuelto! :D Vamos, tiene los dos primeros capítulos enteritos para él, no lo íbamos a dejar ahora atrás.**

**Gracias por leer, y si os gustó dejad reviews :)**


	6. Luz

**Tengo cosas que poner en las notas de autor :D Han pasado unas cosas y tuve que cambiar el nombre de la cuenta, pero ya se ha pasado y hemos vuelto a la normalidad.**

**Como sabéis, esta es una versión alternativa de la historia, pero habrá escenas que tengan que suceder igualmente. Vamos, que en ese capítulo vais a sufrir un déjà vu.**

* * *

Corría mucha prisa, y ella lo sabía, pero a un envenenado no se le podía forzar. Hacerle andar veloz y sin parar sería tan malo como dejar que el veneno se extendiera. Por eso había hecho que él durmiera lo poco que quedaba de noche. Necesitaba descanso, ella se encargaría de poder organizar el regreso al reino del bosque llegando a tiempo y sin que hiciera grandes esfuerzos.

Por eso aquella mañana, en el mismo momento en el que salía el sol, ella estaba levantándolo.

Estaba algo confuso al despertar, pero pronto se despejó. En realidad el descanso le había sentado muy bien.

Brevemente le explicó que debían regresar al reino, y que allí lo sanaría. Él aceptó sin problema, sentía confianza hacia aquella elfa, sobre todo si había sido su hermano quién la había hecho ir.

Iban a recorrer ese bosque, con las bestias que podrían encontrar por ahí, más los orcos que aún quedaban. Necesitaban ir armados los dos.

Tauriel llevaba sus propias armas, y Kili tenía la daga de su hermano. Pero la elfa no estaba muy segura de si esa sería la mejor para él –en su estado no le vendría bien el cuerpo a cuerpo. Se había fijado en su arco –demasiado extraño en un enano como para no darse cuenta-, pero su carcaj estaba vacío. Las flechas que había encontrado junto a la araña muerta debían haber sido todas las que tenía.

Sin embargo, ella tenía de sobra, y para que él también pudiera luchar con el arco, le dio unas suyas.

Kili las miró de arriba a abajo, con un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó.

-Son… largas –dijo, notando al momento la diferencia de tamaño entre las flechas élficas y las de los enanos.

Tauriel se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. No era solo el arco, había algo en aquel joven que lo hacía diferente del resto de enanos. El pelo le caía suelto y salvaje, no parecía preocuparse por peinarlo; ninguno de los miembros de la compañía que habían encerrado tenía tan poca barba como él; y cuando se vio de pie a su lado le pareció excepcionalmente alto para su raza.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte –dijo ella acercándose, mientras Kili guardaba las flechas.

-¿Qué es?

-El arco… ¿es un arma común entre los enanos? Nadie en la compañía llevaba uno.

Kili sonrió con gracia mientras respondía.

-No, es algo muy raro. De hecho, creo que no conozco a ningún otro que lo use –sentía la confianza fluir mientras continuaba-. Es cierto, soy un enano extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, curiosa, aun sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Ya ves: el arco, la barba… Es impropio de los enanos, no les gusta.

-¿No les gusta? –insistió la elfa.

-Hay hombres que no me toman en serio, y las mujeres… Bueno, ya te imaginas. Fili aún tuvo algo de suerte, pero yo…

-¿En serio? –Tauriel estaba visiblemente extrañada. Sabía que los gustos de las enanas eran muy diferentes, pero no se imaginaba que aquello llegara hasta un punto tan extremo-. Definitivamente, hay una gran diferencia entre razas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –insistió ahora él, queriendo seguir esa rama de la conversación. Sabiendo lo que él hacía, Tauriel acabó optando por contarle la verdad.

-Simplemente, dudo que alguna elfa estuviera de acuerdo en lo que dices.

Kili soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces te felicito, porque parece que las elfas tenéis muy buen gusto.

En la situación en la que estaban, Tauriel no sería excesivamente fría ni seria con él. Simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa divertida, antes de cambiar a un tema importante y decirle que debían comenzar el camino.

Se estaba mostrando con fuerzas y seguro, hasta se permitía bromear. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo podría durar eso? El veneno estaba en su sangre, lo iría consumiendo poco a poco.

Miró hacia atrás, Kili iba solo unos pasos detrás de ella, dejándose guiar. Había hasta cierta agilidad en sus movimientos, y su cuerpo no parecía dar apenas muestras de su intoxicación. Y sin embargo, aquel joven no tardaría en estar completamente debilitado.

Cada gesto de daño que hacía al apoyar la pierna herida, hacía que Tauriel se sintiera culpable por haber perdido las hierbas para la curación. No había manera de recuperarlas, crecían en el otro extremo del bosque y no en esa época, solo las podía obtener en las conservas que tenía su raza. Tenían que llegar al bosque a tiempo, antes de que el veneno hiciera demasiada mella en él. No había otra opción.

O quizá sí. En realidad podía tener otro plan, pero era tan improbable que prefería ni barajarlo. Había otras plantas que servían de antídoto, no eran tan eficaces ni perfectas como las que se usaban para la sanación élfica, pero igualmente eliminaban por completo el veneno. Crecían en ese bosque, prácticamente en todas las estaciones, pero eran muy difíciles de encontrar. Crecían en zonas muy altas de los árboles, era complicado verlas y también cogerlas. No, no debía esperar que la suerte le trajera unas hojas azules.

Seguir avanzando hacia su reino, eso debían hacer.

Una desesperada conversación en las mazmorras no se había detenido desde el desmayo de Thorin. Y había cobrado fuerza cuando se habían llevado a Fili. Los que estaban al lado de la celda del rey apenas podían decir nada, él se ocultaba en las sombras; varios trataban de preguntar a Oin, mas él se veía incapaz de poder asegurar lo que le pasaba.

Cuando regresó, lo primero que hizo Fili fue lanzarse a dar respuestas. No sabía si los elfos querrían eso, pero no le importaba. No dejaría a la compañía con esas incertidumbres.

Algunos se tranquilizaron, en otros aumentó la preocupación, hubo algunos que desconfiaron de lo que fueran a hacer los elfos. Nuevos diálogos surgieron, en los que Fili no habló a no ser que fuera imprescindible. Estaba demasiado centrado en lo que iba a hacer, cómo debía comportarse con Thorin. Los guardias le habían dicho que lo llevarían con él, encerrándoles en la misma celda, cuando llegara el momento más oportuno. En aquellos momentos, el líder de la compañía no parecía darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las mazmorras. Quizá no avisarlo hasta que estuviera con él sería lo mejor, para evitar su rotunda negativa.

Las horas esperando se le hicieron interminables. Cuando al fin un elfo se acercó a abrir su celda, Fili tragó saliva, y se preparó para lo que debía hacer.

Mientras sacaba las llaves, el guardia le dirigió una mirada preguntándole si estaba listo, su respuesta fue levantarse con decisión. Agarrándolo, lo dirigió los pocos metros que había hasta la celda de su tío. El silencio en las mazmorras solo era roto por sus pasos, las miradas de todos los enanos estaban sobre él.

Cuando se encontró ante el calabozo de Thorin, lo vio sentado y apoyado en la pared, casi oculto en la zona más sombría. Apenas podía verle, ni siquiera podía asegurar si estaba dormido o despierto.

El elfo lo soltó, y abrió la puerta mientras le tendía la bolsa con las hojas azules. Fili fue repitiendo en su mente cómo le habían dicho que debía suministrárselas. La puerta se abrió, sin chirriar, de una forma silenciosa. No empujó al enano con fuerza para hacerle entrar, sino que simplemente puso una mano en su espalda y le amainó para que se introdujera.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse tras él. Fue recapitulando la situación en la que estaba. Lo habían encerrado junto a Thorin, en el estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo? Temía lo que pudiera pasar ahora, pero recordaba que aquello lo estaba haciendo por curarle, por él.

-Tío… -lo llamó.

Thorin, que había permanecido totalmente quieto, comenzó a girarse antes su llamada. Muy lentamente. La luz aún no iluminaba sus rasgos, pero Fili pudo ir poco a poco distinguiéndolos en las sombras.

Sintió como sus ojos azules se clavaban en él, como dos hojas de hielo, más brillantes ahora con su piel palidecida. En alguien como Thorin era difícil de notar, pero muy mínimos detalles dejaban ver el mal que había en su sangre. El primero y más grande, que no se había levantado. Seguía sentado en el banco de su celda, envuelto por completo por su ropa, con el cabello descuidado y las trenzas desechas, sus ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos. Y apenas tuvo fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada unos segundos, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza. Fili recordó las veces que lo había mirado así, habría podido aguantar horas hasta que su sobrino le hiciera caso. Estaba débil, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Había que conocerlo muy bien para que afectara verlo así.

Queriendo hacer algo, dio un paso, acercándose a él. Pero el enano lo detuvo cuando habló.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz era extremadamente seria y fría. Era notable que no quería tener a nadie allí.

Fili no podía contarle que iba a hacer, aún no. Y mucho menos decirle que lo habían enviado los elfos. Debía ir paso a paso, hasta el momento de darle las hojas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó. Aquella pregunta era la más obvia, la primera que debía hacer.

La expresión en el rostro de Thorin indicó que no quería que le preguntara eso. Cada gesto en él era una prueba de lo poco que deseaba tener ahí a su sobrino, o a cualquier otro enano. De hecho, al principio no respondió, y Fili continuó hablando.

-Escucha, tu desmayo…

Quizá ni siquiera supiera que todos lo habían visto. Pero con el revuelo que se montaba últimamente en las mazmorras, y las infinitas miradas que había habido sobre él, debería haberlo sospechado.

El enano seguía sin dar ninguna respuesta, y Fili acabó por acercarse a él y ponerle una mano encima. Entonces reaccionó.

-No es nada –dijo apartándole de él. Thorin no cesaba en su testarudez. Sin embargo, Fili continuó insistiendo, se sentó a su lado. El otro se volvió más contra la pared.

-Te ves mal… -dijo cogiendo su hombro-. Thorin, déjame…

-¿Qué haces en esta celda? –repitió, queriendo que el joven dejara de insistirle.

-Estamos todos preocupados por ti –exclamó-. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás enfermo, o herido?

El desmayo era su mejor argumento. Mientras lo tuviera, no podría negar que le pasaba algo.

-Fili, olvídate de eso –dijo a punto de gritar. El joven tenía que asimilarlo, intentar dialogar con él no serviría de nada. Lo miró de arriba a abajo, varias veces, buscando alguna picadura en su piel. Pero estaba casi totalmente cubierto por sus ropas, y si hubiera podido estar al descubierto seguro que el enano la habría tapado. Si era cierto lo que decían los elfos y las arañas le habían mordido, tendría que buscar la herida a tientas.

Miró un instante su brazo, y se dispuso a lanzarse contra él.

-¡Tío! ¡Tienes que dejarnos ayudarte! –con esa falsa exclamación agarró su brazo derecho, tiró de él, hasta que su tío lo apartó con brusquedad. No hubo gesto de dolor.

Cuando le picaron a Kili él ni siquiera podía girar el tronco. La herida estaba en otro sitio. Miró sus piernas, no lo había visto levantarse desde que había entrado. Podía encontrarse ahí.

Aprovechó unas nuevas palabras de Thorin diciendo que estaba bien para retarle a ponerse en pie.

-¡Thorin, nadie en la compañía piensa ya en la misión! ¡Solo se preocupan por ti! ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que prefieran permanecer en estas mazmorras antes que continuar el viaje por miedo a que te desvanezcas en plena batalla? –sus palabras habían sido completamente improvisadas, cobrando ira por momentos.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Mi compañía no es así! –respondió sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en el muro. En su voz se reflejaba la furia ante lo que el enano estaba diciendo.

-¡Ve y compruébalo! –un brillo perspicaz apareció en la mirada de Fili, viendo ahí su oportunidad-. ¡Asómate afuera y cuenta cuantos enanos te preguntan por cuándo vamos a salir de aquí, y cuantos por lo que te pasa!

-¡Fili, maldita sea! ¡Todos tenéis que olvidar eso de una vez!

Sin embargo, se pudo en pie. Sin una mueca de dolor, simplemente levantándose. Caminó los pocos pasos hacia las rejas sin cojear.

Por un momento, a Fili le dolió que hubiera conseguido que se levantara tan fácilmente. Él era Thorin, nunca se dejaría engañar por unas simples palabras tan pronto. Una muestra más de que en ese momento no estaba en su mayor lucidez.

Pero le había servido para comprobar que la herida no estaba en las piernas. Por lo que había oído, el efecto del veneno era mucho más tardío si la picadura era en una extremidad en vez de en el tronco. Y de esos solo quedaba un miembro.

Thorin le estaba dando la espalda. Era su oportunidad para coger su brazo izquierdo. Respiró hondo, pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer, y de ahí dio un fuerte tirón.

Un gesto de dolor desfiguró el rostro de Thorin, a duras penas pudo contener un potente grito.

Pero esta muestra de sufrimiento apenas duró un segundo, antes de recobrar la compostura y luchar por defenderse. Fili ya trababa de desnudar el brazo cuando el enano se encaró con él. Sabiendo que solo tenía una opción, volvió a tirar del brazo herido. El breve instante en el que su tío no podía soportar el dolor era el que tenía para sacar a la luz la herida.

Y haciendo esto, consiguió quitar de encima las varias capas de ropa que llevaba.

Respirando entrecortadamente, observó aquellos dos agujeros, casi morados, algo por encima del codo de Thorin. El impacto duró varios segundos, luego comenzó a alternar miradas entre la herida y su tío, habiendo en sus ojos una infinita preocupación.

Todo el día recorría el bosque como podía, siempre siendo guiado por Tauriel. La elfa iba delante, dirigiendo infinitas miradas a su espalda para verle a él. Aquella jornada era dura, pero ella le aseguraba que tenían que llegar cuanto antes a su reino. Sintiendo los efectos del veneno, él no paraba de fingir tener muchas más fuerzas de las que en realidad le quedaban. Había hecho varias muecas cuando pensaba que ella no estaba mirando, pero muchas veces había sido descubierto.

Cuando quedaba poco día, Tauriel comenzó a centrarse en buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Un claro donde fuera fácil localizar a cualquier enemigo cercano, donde él estuviera cómodo para descansar, y la luz que se filtrara entre los árboles fuera suficiente como para que pudieran ver en la noche.

Sin embargo, más que pensando en cualquier ventaja en la batalla o en la comodidad, fue mirando al cielo donde Tauriel encontró la respuesta.

Entre las infinitas ramas de los árboles, había un agujero, que dejaba verse un pedazo de la noche. Quizá provocado por la proximidad de un río, o causado por alguien. Era tan extraña esa imagen del cielo exterior que sintió que debían permanecer allí.

Dejó a Kili en el lugar más cómodo que encontró, dejándole claro que necesitaba descansar para el día siguiente. Ella se sentó de rodillas en el suelo, y aunque el resto de sus sentidos estuvieran puestos en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo tenía ojos para aquella porción del cielo nocturno. Era aún pronto, la noche acababa de empezar. Solo se podía ver la más brillante de las estrellas, la primera en llegar.

Kili la observaba desde no muy lejos, sentado mientras sus fuerzas luchaban por recobrarse. Pero por mucho rato que pasara no parecía encontrarse mejor. Sabiendo que tendría que pasar ahí la noche, decidió buscar alguna manera de entretenerse. Rezando por no haberla perdido, fue metiendo la mano en sus bolsillos hasta encontrarla. Sacó una piedra lisa y negra.

Empezó a lanzarla al aire, varias, veces, jugueteando con ella. De vez en cuando Tauriel le lanzó una mirada de reojo, curiosa.

En uno de sus lanzamientos, sus dedos no lograron agarrar la piedra, y esta rebotó en ellos perdiéndose en la oscuridad del suelo del bosque.

Rápidamente, Kili se puso en pie y comenzó a buscarla. Entornaba los ojos para que se adaptaran a la penumbra, buscaba a tientas entre las hierbas y la tierra. Entonces Tauriel ya había apartado por completo la vista del cielo nocturno, para fijarse en con tanta prisa y desesperación buscaba Kili aquel canto.

Se levantó, y se agachó cerca del lugar donde estaba buscando él, cogiendo la piedra que ahí se encontraba.

La levantó para mirarla, observando las runas talladas en ella.

-Esta piedra, ¿qué es? –preguntó.

-Es un talismán, sobre él pesa una antigua maldición –comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba-. Cualquier no-enano que lea las runas… quedará eternamente maldITO.

Tauriel retrocedió por instinto, ante el aumento de tono de Kili. Se quedó paralizada un breve instante y cuando lo miró de nuevo, él tenía una dura mirada en los ojos.

-O no –y su rostro cambió por completo entonces, para reír-. Depende si uno cree en esas cosas. Es solo un regalo; con runas talladas –de repente su voz se puso mucho más suave, y su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica-. Es de mi madre. Me lo dio para que no olvidara mi promesa.

-¿Qué promesa? –preguntó la elfa, mirándole con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, curiosa.

-Que volvería a su lado –aquellas palabras fueron cargadas de suavidad y ternura, un recuerdo de su hogar. Se encogió de hombros-. Se preocupa; le parezco insensato.

-¿Lo eres?

-Nah.

La elfa contemplaba de nuevo la piedra, leyendo lo escrito. Kili volvió a sentarse, mirando ahora el hueco en la maleza del bosque que mostraba el cielo estrellado.

-Has estado un buen rato mirando ahí arriba –comentó el enano, no queriendo perder la conversación que habían empezado.

-Allí se puede ver el cielo nocturno, entre los árboles; algo casi imposible en este bosque –su atención se desvió hacia él en el mismo momento en el que habló-. Los elfos silvanos amamos la luz de las estrellas.

-Siempre he creído que es una luz fría. Remota y distante… -decidió ser sincero, revelarle lo que pensaba de ello.

Tauriel se giró, sorprendida por su forma de verlo.

-Es memoria, preciosa y pura –viendo lo que tenía en sus manos, supo cómo decirlo-. Como tu promesa –le tendió su piedra, y cuando él la cogió, ella se giró, sumiéndose en sus propias palabras-. He caminado bajo su manto, dejando atrás el bosque y alzándome en la noche. He visto al mundo desvanecerse, y la luz blanca por siempre bañarlo todo.

Andando a la par que hablaba, se colocó justo bajo el hueco de los árboles, quedando totalmente iluminada por el haz de luz más brillante del claro. Kili la vio envuelta en aquella luz majestuosa, mágica, mientras imaginaba a aquella muchacha haciendo lo que había contado. Parecía estar en otro mundo...

Sintió deseos de continuar hablando con ella, toda la noche, que le contara más de lo que había vivido, y que él también pudiera. Decidió hacerlo.

-Una vez vi una luna de fuego –dijo, y la elfa se giró hacia él-. Sobre el desfiladero de las tierras brumas. Enorme, roja y dorada. Bañaba el cielo.

Tauriel salió del haz de luz, acercándose a él. La hermosa luz que la iluminaba se perdió, pero cuando Kili la vio sentada a su lado, tan cálida y cercana, vio que le gustaba igual.

-Escoltábamos a unos mercaderes desde Eren Luid. Cambiaban plata por pieles, íbamos hacia el sur, con la montaña a la izquierda. Y entonces apareció. Una colosal luna de fuego iluminando nuestro camino. Ojalá pudiera enseñarte las cavernas que hay bajo esas montañas…

Tras aquella historia, Tauriel recordó una que ella había vivido años atrás, y también la contó. Así transcurrió la noche, con un enano criado en las Montañas Azules y en medio del viaje para recuperar Erebor; y una elfa silvana capitana de la guardia. Él le habló de las aventuras vividas en su viaje, de las historias de la montaña que su tío les había contado a él y a Fili; y ella sobre todo lo que había visto en la guardia de los elfos, desde que se unió, y más atrás aún, llegó a haber una historia de siglos antes, cuando apenas era una niña.

Pero mientras narraba esta, la elfa vio como Kili luchaba a duras penas por seguir manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

-Kili, necesitas dormir –le dijo acercando una mano a él. Iba a negarlo, pero ella continuó-. Mañana tendremos que seguir caminando, descansa lo que queda de noche.

En el fondo, el enano sabía que no podía resistir ya al cansancio. Pero mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos, pidió algo a la elfa.

-Pero, mientras me duermo, ¿podrías terminar de contarme esa historia?

En su voz casi había podido ver la inocencia de un niño. Los labios de ella esbozaron una tierna sonrisa, y mientras veía a aquel joven descansar, continuó narrando tal como le había pedido.

No supo exactamente en qué momento se durmió, a la mañana siguiente no recordaría el final, pero se perdiera en la parte que se perdiera, lo hizo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Como dato curioso quiero deciros la idea para uno de los diálogos de este capítulo la saqué de una entrevista a Aidan Turner (actor que interpreta a Kili), en la que el entrevistador le comentaba que había enseñado imágenes de la compañía a mujeres y todas se habían puesto de acuerdo en el él era el más guapo. Su respuesta: "Te felicito, porque conoces a mujeres con muy buen gusto"**

**Y en lo personal, quiero decir que la escena de la conversación de Kili y Tauriel, me encantó desde la primera vez que la vi en el cine. Lo que dice ella sobre las estrellas... fue increíble esa frase, porque es algo que siempre había pensado, y sentí que no podría haberlas definido mejor.**


	7. Rendición

**Aquí seguimos ^^ La semana pasada por motivos personales no pude subir el nuevo capítulo, pero esta semana lo he conseguido. Aquí tenéis el capítulo 7**

* * *

Los graves efectos del veneno podían verse de un día para otro. Y el que no sentía demasiado dolor a la hora de acostarse podía levantarse a la mañana siguiente totalmente incapaz de andar.

A pesar de apoyar todo su peso en un bastón, Kili tenía que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por avanzar. La pierna le ardía. El más mínimo movimiento, un pequeño roce de la tela, hacía que ya sufriera un insoportable dolor.

Se suponía que aquella jornada iba a ser como la anterior, con Tauriel por delante. Pero ella se giraba al momento de escuchar cualquier quejido del enano, o si dejaba de oír sus pasos porque había tenido que pararse, o simplemente por ver cómo iba.

Se había levantado con más dolor que antes, sí, pero todo había empeorado cuando habían comenzado a andar. Una culpabilidad asomaba en el interior de la elfa, cómo si en verdad supiera que Kili no iba a poder aguantar todo el camino. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía? Maldita sea, todo por haber perdido lo que necesitaba para curarle…

Él había perdido el apetito por completo, y todo lo que Tauriel le daba eran algunas hierbas preparadas por ella, algo que sabía que podría retener a pesar del veneno. Era lo justo para que pudiera tener fuerzas, aunque poco a poco lo fueran abandonando irremediablemente.

Acabó rindiéndose. Kili no podía aguantar más. Se detuvo frente a él, y se dirigió a su lado para hacer que se sentara. Al principio él se negó, sabía la prisa que corría, pero por mucha razón que tuviera Tauriel no podía seguir obligándole a viajar así.

Cuando lo tuvo tumbado en el suelo, la elfa se acercó a la herida, queriendo examinarla. Kili respiraba profundamente, tratando de soportar el dolor, o al menos de no chillar.

Pero esto no pudo evitarlo cuando Tauriel tocó la llaga. Un angustiado grito salió inevitablemente de su garganta, del que se arrepintió nada más ser consciente de lo que había hecho.

Miró a la elfa, en un gesto de disculpa y vergüenza, la respuesta de ella fue poner una mano en su frente. Aún no llegaba a ser fiebre, pero su temperatura comenzaba a subir.

La herida estaba morada, oscura, los músculos de alrededor completamente tensos, y la piel de Kili palidecía por momentos. Aquellos eran solo los síntomas que se podían ver, cuáles serían los que estaría sufriendo en su interior, con el veneno lentamente extendiéndose por su cuerpo.

Unos minutos, solo podía darle unos minutos. Y tras ese descanso volverían a ponerse en marcha. Tenían que hacerlo.

Miró a Kili, tumbado en el pasto del bosque, con los ojos cerrados y una apariencia por suerte calmada. Se acercó a él, y con cuidado le puso su alforja bajo la cabeza, para que la tuviera en alto. Aunque no lo mostró, él agradeció ese gesto.

Los pocos minutos se alargaron más de lo debido, pero a ella no le importó. Después de ese duro día Kili por fin había logrado encontrar una manera de sentirse cómodo, no se la iba a quitar aún.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le hizo hacerlo al instante. Nada más escuchar ese sonido inconfundible, se puso en guardia y miró al enano. Él también lo había oído, y se estaba levantando apoyándose en sus brazos. Tauriel comenzó a planear cómo podía luchar mientras lo protegía.

-Se acercan –dijo Kili, cargando su arco. Tauriel le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Tienes que refugiarte, solo mantente en guardia por si alguno va a por ti –dijo mientras le señalaba un lugar para ocultarse.

Pero antes de que Kili pudiera replicar, el primero de ellos surgió. Con sus dagas en mano y un grito, Tauriel se lanzó contra el orco.

Luchaba grácilmente, de espaldas a su compañero. Pero no eran pocas las veces que se giraba en busca de algún peligro que le amenazara. Y Kili temía que esto pudiera hacerle cometer un error. No dejaría que aquella elfa corriera un riesgo así sin luchar él. Cuando ella se giró, el joven le hizo un rápido gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se dieran la vuelta. Ella comprendió, y con un movimiento de un salto, fue el orco el que le daba la espalda.

Rezando por que las flechas élficas no le fallaran, Kili tensó su arco y disparó, alcanzando a su enemigo en la espalda.

Le sonrió a su compañera, y ella se la iba a devolver antes de lanzar una daga volando por encima de sus cabezas. El enano miró detrás para encontrarse con un orco muerto que se les acercaba por la espalda.

-¡Kili, apártate de aquí! –ordenó ella mientras se acercaba a los bordes del pequeño claro, esperando a los demás que fueran a venir. Su daga solo tardó unos instantes en hundirse en el cuello de uno de ellos.

Terminando de ponerse en pie con su bastón, Kili fue retrocediendo. Se colocó apoyado en un árbol, para que no le atacaran por la espalda, con una nueva flecha preparada. En su cinto, listo para cogerla en cualquier momento, estaba la daga de su hermano.

Uno a uno Tauriel los atacaba, matándolos como si fueran moscas. Kili la miraba, queriendo confiar en ella, en que podría luchar por sí misma. No era la primera vez que la veía enfrentarse a una horda de orcos.

Pero ellos iban tras el enano, y fue como si hubieran planeado un ataque. Que en un rincón se reunieran varios y atrajeran a Tauriel, mientras otro, todo lo sigiloso que podía, se acercara a su presa.

Por desgracia este plan comenzó bien, y por muy rápido que matara la elfa a ese grupo, no los habría vencido a tiempo de ir a proteger a su enano.

A pesar del agotamiento y del dolor, él tenía su arco preparado y se mantenía avizor a cualquier sonido a su alrededor. Pero aquella lucha de Tauriel contra tantos orcos desvió demasiado su atención, y solo pudo detectar al que le atacaba cuando lo tenía a pocos pies de él.

Cargó una flecha casi por reflejo, pero disparó tan a prisa que el proyectil no alcanzó la velocidad necesaria, y el orco la apartó de él con un manotazo.

Se acercaba a él. No tenía tiempo ni para pensar que un arco no era un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras retrocedía se preparó para disparar otra vez, cuando el orco se abalanzó sobre él.

Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo con un grito. En el mismo momento en el que este sonó una nueva flecha cruzó el aire hasta alcanzar a quién le atacaba.

Kili se revolvió en el suelo, y se encontró con aquella elfa corriendo hacia él. Su respiración se aceleró, vio como varios orcos los rodeaban, y agarró la empuñadura de su daga.

En cuanto oyó su grito, Tauriel dejó atrás a los orcos contra los que luchaba. Se encargaría de ellos en su momento, cuando Kili estuviera a salvo. Mientras corría hacia él dos de sus enemigos también se le adelantaron.

Clavó su daga en uno de ellos, preparándose para sacarla e ir a por el otro. Pero entonces observó con horror cómo Kili, levantándose prácticamente de un salto con su pierna buena, hundía su arma en el costado del orco. Después de esto cayó al suelo, con su rostro desfigurado por un gesto de dolor, de un desgarrador grito. Aquella imagen paralizó por un momento a Tauriel.

Pero comprendió que tenía que defenderle, y se lanzó contra todos esos orcos, luchando con mucha más fiereza que minutos antes. Matando mínimos dos en cada golpe, tratando de ignorar los gemidos de Kili revolviéndose en el suelo.

Cuando acabó con el último de ellos, no tardó un segundo en agacharse a su lado.

-¡Kili, Kili…! –lo llamaba, tratando de calmar a aquel joven que caminaba en la semiinconsciencia.

* * *

Fili apoyaba la cabeza en los barrotes, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de desesperanza. Ni siquiera descubriendo la herida lo había conseguido.

La terquedad de Thorin había aumentado enormemente desde ese momento, se había recogido en la esquina, evitando por completo a su sobrino. Después de la discusión que habían tenido, sobrevino un pesado silencio sobre la celda. El joven empezaba a ver cada vez más imposible lo que le habían encargado.

Varios elfos se habían acercado a él, queriendo preguntarle por sus avances. Su única respuesta había sido el negar con la cabeza con pesadez. La compañía también le había preguntado, y él les había explicado que era una picadura de las arañas, y que aún no estaba ni de lejos dispuesto a tomar el antídoto.

Apartando por un momento la frente del frío hierro, echó la mirada hacia atrás, donde su tío continuaba encogido entre las paredes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuanto rato llevaba ahí de pie, parado, como si esperara que Thorin se fuera a curar por sí mismo. Él estaba ahí para ayudarle, tenía que actuar. Se acabó esperar a que se tranquilizara, ya tenía que ir a darle sus hojas, de una forma u otra.

Inconscientemente caminaba de forma muy sigilosa, apenas se podían oír sus pasos. Cuando llegó al lado de Thorin, esté no se inmutó. Se agachó junto a él, y al tratar de mirar el rostro que ocultaba contra la piedra, descubrió que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta. Estaba dormido.

Lo primero que hizo Fili al verle en ese estado fue algo que él no le habría dejado hacer despierto. Tras observarle de arriba abajo, le puso una mano en la frente, notándole ligeramente más caliente. Por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo, poco a poco iba empeorando. El joven pensó en mirar la herida también, pero Thorin había vuelto a cubrírsela, y en cuanto movió un poco la tela de por encima el enano despertó.

Nada más recuperar la consciencia, retrocedió instintivamente, confuso y nervioso antes de acordarse de donde estaba.

-Tío… -dijo Fili, tratando de ser suave, acercándose más a él-. Por favor, déjame ayudarte…

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –la molestia y la furia habían vuelto a instante a él-. ¿Por qué has venido a esta celda, maldita sea?

El joven suspiró con impotencia, aquel método no serviría y lo sabía. Tenía que atacar por la inevitable verdad.

Su tío estaba débil, tanto que él pudo ser más rápido y destapar la picadura antes de que lo detuviera.

-¡Mira esto, Thorin! –exclamó mostrándole esa grave herida. Él trataba de evitar la imagen-. ¡Mírate! ¡Las arañas te han mordido! ¡Estás envenenado!

-¡Fili! –le gritó, apartando con brusquedad el brazo, lo que le provocó una mueca-. ¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer!

-¡Sí tengo algo que hacer! Thorin, escúchame, puedo ayudarte.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –su voz no mostraba esperanza como sería normal tras oír eso, era fría y enfadada, le importaba más saber lo que estaba haciendo Fili que el que pudiera auxiliarle.

Fili sabía que no podía alargar más aquello. Tenía que darle la medicina a Thorin ya, y se la iba a mostrar, aunque estuviera con ese temperamento.

Sacó la bolsa que las llevaba de su cinto, abriéndola y enseñándoselas.

-Tío, estas hierbas son la cura. Si me dejas dártelas te pondrás bien.

Thorin miró el contenido de esa alforja con una expresión mezcla de irritabilidad, desprecio y asco.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó escupiendo con desconfianza y odio cada palabra.

Fili sabía que oír hablar de los elfos sería lo único que le faltaría a Thorin. Pero acabaría por decírselo, estaba claro. Pronto, por ahora solo evadiría la pregunta.

-Me lo han dado, Thorin, para que pueda curarte.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó con enorme furia. Pero cuando alzó la cabeza hacia su sobrino, clavándole sus azules ojos, ya conocía la respuesta-. Fueron ellos, ¿verdad? Los elfos te lo dieron.

Fili comprendió la gravedad de la situación cuando Thorin se puso en pie. Su figura, que le habría sacado medio palmo de no estar encorvada, seguía mostrando su amenazante poder.

-No consiguieron envenenarme con la comida –agarró con ira la muñeca del joven, cogiendo la bolsa- ¡y me traen esto! –la arrojó a las rejas y algunas de las hojas cayeron. Fili alternaba miradas entre la bolsa y Thorin, que le agarraba la mano poniéndosela morada. Su tío estaba delirando, le atacaba, tenía que hacer algo-. Claro, cómo si no hubieras podido ser encerrado conmigo. Ellos están intentando matarme, y tú les das tu ayuda.

-¡Ellos no están intentando matarte! –exclamó, liberándose en un movimiento del agarra de Thorin y llevándose una mano a la muñeca-. ¡Quieren ayudarte, igual que yo!

-¡Cómo puedes creer eso! ¡Son elfos, ellos nunca nos prestarán su auxilio!

-¡Están intentando curarte! ¡Y uno de ellos está ahora mismo salvando a tu sobrino! –acabó soltando.

Hubo un silencio, sin respuesta del mayor, el en que los dos respiraron con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-De modo que es eso –dijo Thorin, con una voz más calmada, y a la vez más sombría y ferviente de ira-. Te has vendido a ellos, nos has traicionado, todo porque te han prometido traerte de vuelta a tu hermano…

-No es ni de lejos lo que te imaginas, Thorin… -respondió él acercándose con el mismo tono.

-¡Fili, tu hermano está muerto! –acabó gritando, queriendo dejarle clara la pura verdad.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una puñalada en el corazón al enano. Cerró los ojos, luchando por que no se le humedecieran, y apretó los puños. Pero ya no pudo contenerse más, ni podían seguir así por más tiempo. Murmuró pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer.

Agarró a su tío del brazo herido, y mientras él gritaba lo empujó contra el suelo, tumbándolo y situándose él arriba. No paraba de odiarse a sí mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le quedaba ya alternativa. Tenía que actuar por la fuerza.

Thorin salió a defenderse, su mano le lanzó repetidas veces sobre él. Se llevó más de un golpe en la cabeza, pero no se aflojó. Levantó al enano por los brazos y lo colocó contra la pared. Las piernas luchaban por liberarle, dando patadas cada vez más débiles. Sus brazos apenas podían moverse para que los soltara.

Uno continuaba resistiéndose y el otro atacando, sin que consiguiera sacar nada de esa pelea. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero necesitaba hacer que aceptara tomar la medicina aunque fuera por la fuerza. Maldecía por lo bajo, estaba siendo demasiado fácil vencerle. Si se llegaba a enfrentar así con él unos días antes a los pocos segundos ya habría caído lleno de magulladuras y heridas. Pero ahora él luchaba cada vez con menos fuerzas, y llegó un momento en que sus piernas no lo sujetaban, todo el peso caía sobre las manos de su rival.

Fue entonces cuando lo soltó, y lo vio caer de rodillas, casi desmayado, a sus pies. Durante varios segundos no se movió.

A Fili le entró en pánico, y se acachó junto a él al momento. Había dejado caer los brazos y su cabeza estaba gacha y ladeada. Temblando, lo cogió por la barbilla, haciéndole alzar su rostro. Aún estaba consciente, pero se veía más cansado y debilitado que nunca. No parecía ni tener fuerzas para mantener el cuello recto.

-¡Tío, tío…! –exclamaba Fili, con su respiración entrecortada, agitándole levemente para espabilarlo. Comprendió que no funcionaría. El veneno ya lo estaba venciendo.

Tenía que actuar ya. Luchando por controlar su pánico, el joven lo cogió por debajo de los brazos, y lo levantó como pudo. Pesaba mucho, pero la necesidad de esos momentos le dio la potencia para llevarlo al banco de la celda.

Se sacó una de sus propias chaquetas y doblándola la colocó bajo su cabeza. Thorin ya no se resistía a nada, ahora solo luchaba por tener los ojos abiertos.

Fili recuperó la bolsa del suelo, de donde sacó las cinco hojas que necesitaba. Tragó saliva, rezando para que aquella debilidad que le había invadido acabara con su desconfianza.

Se arrodilló a su lado, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y la otra mostrándole la planta.

-Thorin, tienes que tomarte esto, por favor –su respiración era muy rápida, apenas conseguía ocultar su terror. El enano miraba las hojas, esta vez al menos sin esa expresión de desprecio en su cara-. Esto te lo ha hecho el veneno de las arañas, y las hojas son el antídoto. Quiero curarte, ellos también. ¿Qué mal más te podría hacer en tu estado?

La respiración del enfermo era pesada. Fili lo miraba entre fuerte, preocupado y suplicante. La boca del enano estaba entreabierta, y sin esperar respuesta Fili acabó colocando en ella una hoja. La fuerza desapareció de su rostro cuando lo hizo, quedando solo los dos otros sentimientos.

-Tío, por favor, mastícala… La sabia te curará... –dijo al vez que él la mantenía en la boca. Llevó con cuidado una mano a la barbilla, y comenzó a mover su mandíbula. Cuando la soltó él siguió, hasta extraerle todo el jugo a la hoja, y tragó. Fili sonrió débilmente, y le acercó la segunda-. Así, Thorin, pronto te pondrás bien…

Durante un momento en el que Fili estaba girado, Thorin habló, con un gemido.

-¿…este es el antídoto contra el veneno de las arañas…? –Fili fue con él y le dijo que sí, una vez más que aquello lo sanaría. El enano suspiró en un quejido-. Lo que desde el principio tratabas de darme…

Dijo algo más, pero el joven no pudo oírlo. Mientras le daba una hoja más, alternaba preocupadas miradas entre él y las rejas, sabiendo que tenía que avisar a los elfos, para que le dijeran que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer en la curación.

* * *

**No le queda mucho a esta historia, pronto llegaremos al final.**


	8. Fiebre

**Este capítulo y uno más para acabar la historia. Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado leyéndome en el primer longfic que me atrevo a publicar.**

* * *

Kili abrió los ojos de golpe, despertándose de repente agotado y confuso. La luz era deslumbrante y apenas podía ver las borrosas imágenes de su alrededor. Tratando de localizarse, fue recordando la batalla que habían tenido con los orcos, hasta la parte en la que él apuñalaba a uno; más adelante todo estaba en blanco.

¿Qué había pasado desde entonces? ¿Tauriel había logrado vencer a todos los orcos que quedaban? ¿Y dónde estaba él ahora? Centrándose en todo lo que percibía, pudo sentir una agradable brisa en su piel, la mucha más luz que se filtraba entre la maleza, el sonido lejano de agua corriente… Parecían haber ido a otro lugar.

La vista terminó de esclarecérsele, y pudo ver sobre él las ramas de los árboles, que parecían más tiernas y vigorosas que todas las que había visto en ese bosque.

El dolor, por supuesto, continuaba azotando su cuerpo. Si bien desde la lucha en la pierna se había suavizado, se había extendido al resto de su cuerpo, estando latente en todas las articulaciones.

Respiró hondo, y a pesar de eso trató de levantarse. Pero cuando trató de mover sus brazos para impulsarse, fue como si estos pesaran toneladas. Hizo todas las fuerzas que pudo, pero era incapaz de levantarlos. Temeroso, lo intentó con las piernas. Y de nuevo tuvo la sensación de no poder moverlas.

Sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba, presa del pánico. No era la primera vez que sentía eso. Cuando se separó de la compañía, minutos antes de perder la consciencia, sufrió la parálisis.

-¡Tauriel! –la llamó varias veces, con voz desesperada. Necesitaba su ayuda, urgente.

No supo dónde estaba cuando la llamó, pero a los pocos segundos ya la tenía encima de él.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó ella rápidamente, con una preocupación y un nerviosismo evidentes.

Kili trató de calmar su respiración para poder hablar.

-Estoy paralizado –dijo temblando.

Los ojos de Tauriel se abrieron de par en par, su boca se entreabrió sin que supiera que decir. Ladeó varias veces la mirada.

Aunque su expresión no lo revelara por completo, la había invadido una enorme desesperación. No sabía que hacer, de repente todo su plan de rescate se desmoronaba.

Sabía lo que significaba la parálisis en una picadura como la suya. Era una de las últimas fases. Sabía que ocurría tras que el dolor se acentuaba, pero no pensaba que fuera a llegar tan pronto… y aún estaban lejos de su reino.

Queriendo comprobar hasta qué punto había llegado el veneno, colocó una mano en el pecho de Kili, sintiendo su latido, y preguntó:

-¿Te duele? –él lo negó, causando cierto alivio a la elfa. Aún disponía de algo de tiempo para encontrar una solución.

Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, como si pidiera al bosque que la guiara. El lugar por donde los había dirigido pasaba cerca de un río, así que aquel ambiente era de los más húmedos. El camino apenas se alargaba por ahí, y era la clase de clima donde crecían las hojas azules. Aquella planta que antes había querido ignorar por ser demasiado difícil de encontrar, ahora era una de sus últimas esperanzas. Alzó la vista, mirando a las partes alzas de los troncos, donde crecía.

Abajo estaba Kili, que seguía haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse. Tauriel le puso las manos en los hombros para que se detuviera.

-Tengo que ir a buscar una planta por los árboles –le explicó. La respuesta a si esa decisión era correcta estaba en si la encontraba o no. Kili estaba sufriendo la parálisis, sería peligroso dejarlo solo, pero se prometía a sí misma no quitarle ojo mientras escalaba.

El joven no puso objeción. Confiaba en ella, sabía que lo que hiciera iba a ser lo correcto. Ella no paraba de mirar atrás mientras iba a los troncos, deseando con toda su alma no decepcionarlo.

Su guardiana mirada tuvo que apartarse por un momento, cuando se agarró a la primera rama y en un solo movimiento subió todo su cuerpo, igual que hizo con la segunda, y con todas las siguientes, hasta llegar al punto donde la madera era demasiado fina como para seguir sujetándola.

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, por desgracia aún sin rastro de ninguna de esas hojas. La mitad de sus miradas eran dirigidas a Kili, quién, aunque no pudiera defenderla, tampoco había apartado los ojos de ella.

Y gracias a esto él fue el primero en percatarse de una sombra que parecía saltar entre las ramas cerca de la elfa. Afinó la mirada a pesar de tenerla borrosa, tratando de averiguar que era aquello. Cuando vio que se abalanzaba sobre ella, la llamó en un acto reflejo.

-¡Tauriel! –gritó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella se alarmara y mirara a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Entonces descubrió aquella sombra que se le había acercado, que había retrocedido rápidamente alarmado por el grito.

Lo reconoció. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno de esos. Se trataba de un animal común en el Bosque Negro, considerado peligroso, que solía atacar a todos los que invadieran su territorio. Él se había posado en un sitio, totalmente quieto. Lo miraba tan en guardia como él, sabiendo que sus instintos animales lo lanzarían sobre ella en cuanto hiciera un movimiento amenazante. Simplemente se limitó a retroceder de forma lenta y pacífica, hasta llegar a otro árbol. No quería perder tiempo enfrentándose a una bestia.

Cuando estuvo ahí, dirigió una mirada a Kili, esta vez más duradera. Aunque a esa distancia no pudiera apreciarla, era entre alentadora y agradecida.

Su búsqueda prosiguió, con un vistazo arriba comprobó que en ese árbol tampoco crecía la planta. Y por más que mirara a su alrededor la imagen era la misma. Varias veces se acercó equivocada a cualquier mancha azul que pudo ver. Desde el suelo, Kili le daba todo su apoyo, incluso minutos después sintió como iba recuperando la movilidad, y se quedó sentado para darle esperanzas. Y lo consiguió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero continuaba sin encontrarlo, y era consciente de cómo transcurría el tiempo, sentía deseos de bajar y preguntarle a Kili cómo se encontraba. Y a la vez la invadía el temor de que no hubiera allí ningún brote, en el rato que estaba gastando ahí podría haberlo acercado más al reino, podría…

Suspiró exasperada, sacando de golpe el pie de unas ramas donde se había atascado. Cada vez iba perdiendo más las esperanzas; y cada vez que miraba a Kili, sonriéndole desde abajo tratando de darle fuerza, se sentía más derrotada.

Podía ver desde ahí que el sol no tardaría en ponerse. A pesar de su visión de elfa sabía que aquello sería una gran desventaja. Y a saber cómo estaría el enano si seguía retrasándose hasta la noche.

Ya prácticamente había dado la vuelta completa al claro, cuando, en una mirada al sol, le pareció vislumbrar unas hojas que podían ser las que buscaba. No le dio la ilusión de las otras veces, porque esperaba de nuevo una decepción, pero se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, con el sol dándole en la cara. Por ahí se introducía más en la maleza del bosque, en las miradas hacia atrás la imagen de Kili se volvía algo pequeño entre la vegetación. Pero necesitaba avanzar, si no las había más cerca.

Conforme iba aproximándose a ellas, más parecido le veía con las que buscaba. A pesar de estar algo deslumbrada por la luz, podía ir observándolas cada vez con más detalle. Aunque no quería crearse esperanzas tan pronto, sus ilusiones se estaban recobrando. Esto le hizo lanzar una nueva mirada atrás, encontrándose con que apenas podía distinguir a Kili –ni a lo que había alrededor de él- entre la maleza. Esto le dio prisa, y comenzó a andar por los árboles con mayor velocidad, hasta llegar a un punto en el que no le importaba ser sigilosa.

Aquello estaba más lejos de lo que parecía al principio. Pero acabó llegando, viendo al fin las hojas los suficientemente cerca. Y lo que vio fue, que no tenían el tono azul.

La decepción y la nueva desesperación ante la imagen de esas hojas inútiles apenas pudieron llegar a formarse en ella, antes de ser embestida casi sin notarlo. Escasamente sintió el dolor del golpe, o el lejano grito del enano, solo se notó cayendo entre los árboles. Sus fuertes brazos, en un acto reflejo, agarraron unas ramas, frenándola. Se quedó así.

El sol ya no le daba de frente, y tumbada podía tener una visión completa de lo que había sobre ella. Vio como el animal que la había atacado antes se acercaba, y al fondo, las plantas que crecían por ahí arriba, entre ellas, a lo lejos, un inconfundible color azul.

Cuando vio aquello, se puso de golpe en pie en las ramas, y nada ni nadie la pudo detener. Escuchó una nueva llamada de Kili, esta vez más cercana, pero en los segundos que podría tardar en subir no se detuvo. Cuando el animal volvió a embestir contra ella, con un solo movimiento de su daga, lo golpeó con el mango y no volvió a molestarle.

Nunca había hecho movimientos tan amplios y rápidos al escalar, pero esto hizo que, a los pocos segundos, ya tuviera ante ella esa planta.

Se quedó unos segundos contemplando las hojas azules, con los ojos brillantes y ligeramente emocionados, mientras su mente asimilaba que lo había conseguido. Hundió la mano en ellas, y después el rostro, sintiendo su fresco olor y reconociendo que estaban exactamente como las necesitaba. No era un brote tan grande como los que solía haber, pero con solo cinco hojas era suficiente. Agarrando por la raíz, lo arrancó con cuidado, y tomándolo en sus brazos como si fuera el más valioso tesoro, fue bajando el árbol.

Cuando fue llegando al suelo, descubrió a Kili no muy lejos de ella, de pie entre los árboles. Se acercó antes de que él lo hiciera, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba bien le mostró las hojas.

-La tenemos, Kili. Voy a curarte –dijo llena de decisión e ilusión. Su sonrisa y su mirada iluminada llegaron a contagiarse al enano, que hasta ese momento no comprendió el miedo que había pasado.

Pero, aunque tuvieran ya el antídoto ahí, tenían que actuar. La elfa vio que Kili podía caminar, y le señaló por donde debían dirigirse.

-Tenemos que ir cerca del río –explicó ella-. Necesitaremos el agua.

Cuando llegaron ahí, el enano se sentó en el sitio que le fue indicado, un lugar cómodo para el tratamiento que iba a recibir. Viendo como Tauriel observaba las hojas, quiso preguntar qué tenía que hacer.

-¿Vas a hacer una infusión, o algo así?

La elfa apartó la mirada de las hierbas, pensando en cómo debía contarle aquello.

-Kili –dijo yendo a sentarse a su lado-, déjame explicarte cómo funciona este antídoto –tomando una de las hojas más pequeñas, la apretó haciendo que saliera el líquido-. Verás, la cura está en la sabia de estas hojas, tienes que masticarlas y tomarla. Pero su forma de actuar es algo… peculiar.

Kili arqueó una ceja, y la miró a ella, preguntándole sobre a qué se refería. Tauriel al final le explicó lo que ocurría.

-Cuando las tomes, te subirá mucho la fiebre, y al sudar el veneno abandonará tu cuerpo. Te aseguro que funciona, una vez se pase el efecto de las hojas te habrás sanado del tóxico totalmente.

La expresión del joven no cambió, no le importaban lo graves que pudieran ser los efectos si eso lo curaba. Una mirada de decisión a Tauriel fue todo lo que necesitó ella para comenzar, ir al río y recoger el agua que les iba a hacer falta para la sanación.

Colocó una vez más una mano en su húmeda frente, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Lo miró lleno de preocupación, y volvió a llenar el cuenco de agua para dárselo. Mientras bebía, dirigió una mirada al exterior, en busca de algún elfo al que consultar.

Después de haber conseguido darle las hojas a su tío, a Fili le habían advertido del efecto que le iba a causar la medicina. De cómo necesitaba sudar, y tenía que estar él ahí para cuidarlo cuando le sufriera la fiebre.

Los efectos habían tardado en comenzar, Fili rezaba porque en ese tiempo Thorin no se pusiera violento otra vez. Lo había dejado tumbado, preparándole para cuando las hojas resultaran. Él no se había resistido, apenas había hablado desde que las había tomado, el más joven había tenido que ir comprobando el avance midiendo su temperatura.

Los elfos habían dejado pegado a su celda un barril lleno de agua, y le habían dado un cuenco, explicándole que tenía que darle de beber o se deshidrataría.

Todo el rato Thorin había parecido estar simplemente dormido en el banco, pero Fili, observándolo tan de cerca, podía notar perfectamente la diferencia. Antes solo estaba cansado, simplemente reposaba y recobraba sus fuerzas. Ahora la fiebre agotaba su cuerpo, invadido por la angustia y el mal estar no era capaz de levantarse de ahí.

No estaba seguro de si en ese momento estaba durmiendo o simplemente le pesaban demasiado los párpados. Cuando le acercaba el agua a los labios él bebía, a veces si le hablaba respondía, aunque fuera con un simple movimiento de la cabeza. Quizá estuviera algo consciente. Se preguntaba si, viendo cómo se sentía en ese momento, volviera a pensar que lo habían envenenado, que su sobrino lo había traicionado y había intentado matarle. Cuando el elfo hablaba, él había estado a su lado, si lo había escuchado y le creía…

Por fin vio aparecer a uno de los guardias, al que llamó y se acercó a la celda. Desde fuera, todos los enanos estaban atentos a lo que hiciera el más joven, pero él no les había dicho nada sobre lo que estaba pasando. Ese no era el momento, cuando pasara les explicaría todo. El elfo se asomó, preguntando por el enfermo.

-Por favor –dijo Fili, casi suplicante-. La fiebre le está subiendo mucho, tenemos que frenársela o puede que corra peligro.

El elfo le hizo una señal para que se apartara y le acercara al otro. Metió su largo brazo por entre los barrotes y le tocó la frente.

-Su temperatura aún no es excesiva –decretó-. Os advertimos de que con las hojas azules alcanzaría niveles bastante altos, pero nunca como para poder dañarle. Dentro de unas horas, cuando el veneno abandone completamente su cuerpo, bajará.

-Pero está sufriendo con esa fiebre –exclamó-. ¿No hay ninguna forma de aliviarlo, aunque solo sea un poco?

El guardia negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero lo importante es que sude. Cualquier intento de bajar su temperatura solo alargará esto más.

Con un agotado suspiro, Fili volvió a introducirse entre las sombras de la celda, haciendo comprender al elfo que podía irse.

En realidad ya había intentado lo que había dicho. Un rato antes había rociado algo de agua sobre la sudada frente de Thorin, buscando calmarle o darle algo de alivio. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente fría, y pronto acabó a la misma temperatura que él.

Generalmente, el enano estaba tranquilo. No se revolvía ni se quejaba fuertemente. De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún gemido, provocando que Fili se pusiera encima de él y tratara por todos los medios de hacerle sentir un poco mejor. Pero apenas servía de nada, todo lo que le quedaba era esperar a que aquel mal rato pasara.

Le quitó el guante a una mano y sentado la cogió, acariciando con suavidad el dorso, sintiendo que poco más podía hacer. Mientras escuchaba su pesada respiración, cerró los ojos, y a su mente vinieron inevitablemente los recuerdos de cuando Kili y él eran niños y cuando estaban enfermos su tío los cuidaba. Casi le pareció volver a estar en el sillón junto a la chimenea, acurrucado en los brazos de su tío, mientras él le contaba historias de su hogar, la montaña, hasta que se dormía, haciéndole sentir mejor. O cuando se sentaba en el suelo, entre sus piernas, mientras él sostenía a Kili, cuando era el pequeño el enfermo; y sentía que su hermano estaba bien con él. Tenía también algunos recuerdos de cuando él lo llevaba a su cama, y lo dejaba ahí suavemente deseándole buenas noches, y luego si lo llamaba en la madrugada a los pocos segundos lo tenía allí. Que al despertarse de una pesadilla a esas horas estuviera a su lado hasta que se volvieran a dormir; que al llegar a casa lo primero que hiciera fuera a ir a ver como estaban; que siempre consiguiera de alguna manera que se tomaran sus asquerosas medicinas; que en los momentos en los que peor se encontraban les diera fuerzas, diciéndoles que por sus venas corría la sangre de Durin, que eran fuertes y podían vencer aquello. Cuando uno de ellos estaba enfermo siempre lo trataba de una forma especial, y había enseñado al otro a no sentir envidia, sino a preocuparse y a ayudar a cuidar de su hermano. Nunca ponía tanto empeño en sus cuentos como en esos momentos, siempre lograba hacerles sonreír. Su madre sabía que no los podía dejar en mejores manos. Cada mañana, antes de irse, se metía en silencio en su habitación y comprobaba como estaban. Los animaba en cualquier cosa que no tuvieran ganas de hacer, gracias a él podían distraerse jugando aunque solo fuera un rato. Realmente, en un caso así sus pequeños sobrinos se convertían en su prioridad, dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo por ellos. Pero lo más agradable era, sin duda, dejarse acunar por él mientras le contaba historias hasta que se dormía. En ninguna otra ocasión sacaba Thorin un lado tan dulce y paternal.

Un nuevo gemido sacó a Fili de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se levantara para ver cómo estaba Thorin. Había abierto los ojos, sus enrojecidos ojos azules, que bajo la fiebre habían perdido toda la fuerza que siempre mostraban. Los tenía entrecerrados, como si estuviera afinando la mirada para poder verle bien.

-Fili… -murmuró, con una voz muy débil.

-Descansa –le dijo mientras ponía el dorso de la mano en su frente. Ese no era el momento de hablar. Se giró a coger más agua, tratando de que así volviera a relajarse, pero lo escuchó continuar hablando.

-¿Dónde está él…? –su voz hizo que Fili se detuviera-. ¿Dónde está mi sobrino…?

El joven se quedó paralizado. Lentamente se giró hacia él, viendo que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo. Se acercó y volvió a tomarle la mano, acariciándola de forma relajante.

-Está bien, tío, estoy aquí…

-No… -dijo viendo el rostro de él, que era entre preocupado y tranquilizador-. Él… Kili… dónde está…

Fili sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Apretó los ojos y tragó saliva, tratando que el recuerdo de su hermano no lo descontrolara.

-Él va a estar bien, lo están buscando y le van a ayudar –dijo, luchando por creer sus propias palabras.

Thorin no aguantó más mirándolo, y volvió a poner la cabeza hacia arriba y a cerrar los ojos.

-Fuiste tú…, ¿verdad…? –continuaba diciendo. Fili temía que estuviera desvariando-. Tú actuaste… y él… va a salvarse…

Fili se acercó más a él, y casi se conmovió cuando vio que había una débil sonrisa en su rostro. También su preocupación aumentó mucho más, realmente estaba delirando.

-Thorin, necesitas descansar –dijo acercándose a él y apartando algunos mechones de cabello sudados de su frente.

-Lo hiciste bien… -susurró en una frase que parecía terminar sumiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Fili suspiró con tristeza e impotencia, y levantó la mirada un momento, casi deseando que lo que Thorin decía fuera cierto. Acarició su cabello, contemplando su rostro dormido; y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza cerca de su pecho, sintiéndole respirar.

-Sí, tío, todo va a estar bien…

Tauriel metió las hojas en el cuenco con agua, lavándolas y preparándolas para dárselas. Tras un rápido examen, eligió las cinco que parecían más adecuadas.

Kili la esperaba tumbado en un suelo cómodo, con la cabeza puesta en alto por su bolsa. Se sentó de rodillas junto a él. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y le dio algo de agua.

-Tienes que mascarlas hasta sacarles la última gota de sabia, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven asintió. Ella cogió la primera de las hojas y se la colocó en la boca. El enano cerró la mandíbula mordiéndola por primera vez, sintiendo como el líquido de su interior comenzaba a liberarse. Tragó, y su ceño se frunció con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella.

-Es… dulce –dijo Kili, y se rio. A ella se le contagió levemente la sonrisa.

Cuando acabó con esa hoja, se la sacó de la boca y Tauriel le hizo beber del cuenco. Así fueron dándole las otras cuatro hojas, una por una. Cuando acabaron, Tauriel le hizo colocar la cabeza de nuevo en la alforja y quedarse tumbado.

-Tardará algo en hacer efecto. Pero sigue descansando –le colocó una mano en la frente, comprobando su temperatura a nivel normal, que muy pronto subiría.

Kili no dejaba de mirarla hasta que le dijo que cerrara los ojos. Tampoco quiso empezar con él una conversación, tenía que reservar fuerzas.

Se mantuvo a su lado todo el rato, esperando a los inminentes efectos de las hierbas. Tras varios minutos comenzó a notarlo más caliente que ella, pero aún faltaba un largo rato para que llegara a ser fiebre. Quizá se durmiera antes, si estaba dormido mientras actuaban podría ahorrarse algo de sufrimiento.

Las primeras gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente, brillando reflejando la luz de la noche. Cuando le colocó la mano, él entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó ella. Si no se equivocaba, algunos de los síntomas ya deberían estar surgiendo.

-Estoy algo cansado, aunque puede que tenga algo que ver el rato que me estás haciendo tumbarme. Y… a veces noto un poco de frío.

Tauriel asintió.

-Están empezando a hacer efecto. Dentro de poco te sentirás prácticamente como cada vez que hayas tenido una fiebre alta.

-¿No irá a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad? –la elfa no respondió, y le dio algo más de agua.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, poco a poco iba encontrándose peor de lo que aparentaba. Trataba de no quejarse y no preocupar a Tauriel, sabía que no serviría de nada y que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Intentó ignorar sus males, y se puso a distraerse pensando, acordándose de su familia, viniendo a su memoria las veces que de niño estaba enfermo y ellos lo cuidaban. También pensó en su madre, en la promesa que le había hecho, que de no ser por Fili y Tauriel ya se habría incumplido. Agradecía enormemente a su hermano que hubiera luchado por encontrarlo a pesar de las circunstancias; y a Tauriel que le hubiera cuidado así durante todo el camino. Dentro de poco estaría recuperado, y sería llevado junto con la compañía a las mazmorras. Se podría reencontrar con ellos, estar de nuevo juntos hasta que consiguieran escapar. Era algo bueno… en parte.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y buscó a Tauriel, que se había alejado un poco de él. En el lugar donde estaban ahora también se filtraba un poco la luz de las estrellas entre los árboles, y pudo ver de nuevo su belleza bañada por la luz blanca. Sonrió débilmente mirándola, también con algo de tristeza.

Tauriel tenía que ir varias veces al río junto al que estaban a recoger más agua. En una de esas ocasiones, introduciendo el cuenco en ella, se quedó pensativa unos momentos. Pronto Kili se pondría bien, y entonces tendría que llevarlo al reino y encerrarlo en las mazmorras. También tendría que dar explicaciones sobre su desaparición esos días, con el apoyo de algunos elfos los demás comprenderían el que fuera a buscar al prisionero que les quedaba. Y también tendría que reunir a Fili con su hermano. Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa el momento en el que le había pedido que fuera a buscarle, aquel enano tan lleno de tristeza que había encontrado una chispa de esperanza en ella.

La devolvió de golpe a la realidad un gemido de Kili a su espalda. Rápidamente se giró y fue a su lado. El tiempo seguía pasando y los efectos proseguían. Encontró al joven con el rostro ya empapado en sudor, y las mejillas enrojecidas. Estaba revolviéndose suavemente mientras de su boca escapaban inaudibles quejidos. Las hojas ya le habían dado fiebre, y la seguirían subiendo. Cogió su nuca y levantándole la cabeza le dio algo de agua, lo único que podía hacer. Muy a su pesar, no podía intentar bajarle la temperatura.

La noche fue prosiguiendo, y él a pesar de su agotamiento seguía sin dormirse. Tauriel varias veces le apartó el cabello de la cara, acariciándolo con los dedos, en ademán tranquilizador.

En algunas ocasiones pasó que él abría los ojos, y se quedaba mirándola unos segundos, hasta volver a apartar la vista. La vez que más aguantó fue cuando ella le correspondió la mirada, y se quedó sumido en esos ojos verdes hasta que ya no tuvo más fuerzas.

Tauriel sabía que eso que le pasaba solo era lo que le iba a curar, pero aun así no podía evitar una sensación en el pecho cuando veía al enano tan mal. Aunque no podía bajar su fiebre, acabó haciendo todo lo que pudo por hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor.

A las pequeñas caricias con los dedos se le unieron pronto las dulces palabras tranquilizadoras, el joven esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que la oía hablar.

Al final, sus piernas acabaron sustituyendo a la alforja. Acariciaba el cabello de Kili mientras él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas. Esto ocurrió cuando la fiebre llegó a su punto más alto, y la elfa no encontró mejor manera de calmar su malestar. Sus quejidos, cada vez más angustiosos, fueron calmándose poco a poco gracias a ella.

En los labios de Tauriel comenzó a recitarse, en susurros, una dulce nana élfica, y fue sintiendo como su dolor se apaciguaba.

A partir de ese momento, la fiebre fue tan alta que su mente fue nublándose, y apenas conservó recuerdo de lo que pasó esa noche. Todos los sucesos se mezclaban con confusos sueños febriles, haciendo que lo único que pudiera recordar con claridad fuera la voz de Tauriel.

Abrió los ojos en la mañana, aún afectado por cómo había sido la noche, y la encontró a su lado. Ahora su cabeza estaba apoyada en el brazo de ella, y la elfa estaba acostada junto a él.

-Buenos días –le dijo ella cuando lo vio despertar, con una dulce y cálida sonrisa en los labios-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor que anoche, te lo aseguro –bromeó aunque algo débil, y la elfa colocó de nuevo una mano en su frente.

-Sigues teniendo un poco de fiebre. Descansa antes de que nos pongamos en camino.

-¿Ya me vas a llevar a tu reino?

-Así es. Dentro de poco volverás a reunirte con tus compañeros –hizo una pausa-. Tu hermano se alegrará mucho de verte.

Kili sonrió riendo con un pequeño suspiro.

-Os tengo que agradecer mucho, a los dos. De no ser por vosotros, yo…

La amplia sonrisa de Tauriel le cortó las palabras.

-Ya me dijiste eso anoche.

-Lo siento –respondió él-. Es que apenas puedo recordar lo que pasó. Desde que me pusiste la cabeza en tus piernas… nada.

Aunque había hablado con cierto humor, por el rostro de Tauriel pasó una sombra de decepción durante un instante.

-¿Y no recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrió después?

-No… -el enano hizo una mueca-. Son todo imágenes vagas y apenas las puedo reconocer.

-Oh… -murmuró Tauriel, su rostro había cambiado, mostrándose ligeramente sorprendido y apenado. Kili lo notó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? No, olvídalo. Sigue descansando, aún nos queda un buen camino hasta el reino.

De no sentirse tan agotado, Kili habría insistido, pero esa vez simplemente le hizo caso. Aun así se quedó unos segundos mirándola, ahora bañada por el sol recién salido. Los reflejos dorados en su cabello rojizo y su blanca piel hacían que se viera tan hermosa como la noche anterior, y a la vez la podía sentir más cercana. La sensación que lo invadía hizo que no quisiera apartar los ojos de aquella elfa.


	9. Vuelta

**Aquí, llegamos al final de esta historia. ¿Qué decir? Como siempre, gracias a todos los que la siguieron, que conmigo han llegado hasta aquí. Como dije en el primer capítulo, nunca me imaginé a mi misma escribiendo un longfic. Pero lo he hecho, lo he publicado, y se que esta experiencia ha sido un paso más hacia delante. Conseguir llevar esta historia de Kili, Tauriel, Fili y Thorin hasta el final, solo puedo decir gracias.**

* * *

Cerró los ojos, mientras su cabeza era introducida en la fresca agua, después de todo su cuerpo. Sintió como la corriente limpiaba su sudor, y aliviaba el calor que había sufrido durante la noche. Se movió en la ligereza de ahí dentro, dejando que el agua llegara a cualquier parte de su cuerpo, era un tacto agradable hasta en su pierna. Se dejó flotar sin tener que luchar contra la corriente.

Cuando su fiebre había pasado, Tauriel le había recomendado que se bañara un poco en el río, sería lo que le haría falta para que pasaran del todo los efectos de las hojas. La verdad era que podía notarlo, el agua fresca le estaba proporcionando un gran alivio después de todo lo que había pasado.

Al empezar a sentir la falta de aire, sacó la cabeza, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones y agitando sus cabellos empapados. Girándose comenzó a buscar a Tauriel con la mirada, que estaba entre la maleza cerca de la orilla, vigilando. Volvió a meter la cabeza, queriendo disfrutar lo máximo posible de esa sensación, porque sabía que no podía permanecer demasiado rato ahí. Dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, mientras notaba como se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua, sin sentir ya ni un atisbo de frío.

Aquella sensación era muy agradable, junto a la de estar ya curado. El mal que sentía en su sangre ya prácticamente había desaparecido, todo lo que quedaba era la cicatriz de la picadura, que no se notaba más que como una vieja herida de batalla. Después de cómo había pasado la noche, el alivio había sido aún mayor. Realmente era plácido librarse de ese malestar que llevaba días atosigándolo, y ahora más junto a aquel baño que estaba terminando de sanar su fiebre.

Cuando volvió a sacar la cabeza, se encontró con la elfa que se hacía gestos para que saliera ya. Aunque reacio a abandonar esa maravillosa sensación tan pronto, obedeció. Sacó de ahí su cuerpo empapado, salpicando, hasta llegar a una roca y comenzar a secarse y vestirse. El cabello se le pegaba al cuerpo, haciendo que pequeñas gotas corrieran por él. Lo sacudió, mientras iba acercándose a Tauriel, que lo esperaba sonriente.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna? –le preguntó mientras se preparaba para emprender el camino.

Como respuesta, Kili dio un zapatazo al suelo.

-Perfectamente –dijo mientras reía.

-No la fuerces todavía. Aún tienes la herida.

-Después de lo que he pasado, poco me va a molestar una herida…

Tauriel se cargó a la cintura su alforja, y caminó hacia el frente poniéndose delante.

-Si caminamos deprisa, creo que en un día podremos llegar. Aunque supongo que tardaremos algo más.

-Puedo andar rápido si hace falta –dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-No. Aún no te has recuperado por completo y no te voy a forzar. Iremos al ritmo que puedas y descansando lo que haga falta.

-Creo que cuando lleguemos allí tendré todas las horas de descanso que quiera…

Tauriel rio levemente, agradeciendo que tuviera asimilado que lo iba a encarcelar, y hasta se permitiera hacer bromas de ello.

Muy en el fondo, sentía cierta pena por tener que hacer a aquel enano su prisionero. Pero su deber como capitana de la guardia la había llevado a ir en su busca, y ese mismo deber tenía que volver a actuar ahora. Además, estaría con los suyos, se reuniría con su hermano, él iba a estar bien ahí.

Aquella vez, Kili no caminaba a su espalda, sino que estaba andando a su lado. Y aunque ella no se fijó en el detalle, iba apoyándose en todas las raíces altas que encontraba, acercándose más a su altura.

-Para cuando me encierres, solo espero que los elfos traten tan bien a sus prisioneros como a sus rescatados –bromeó por el camino.

-Dependerá de la suerte que tengas –respondió ella siguiéndole la corriente.

-Entonces ruego por tener exactamente la misma suerte con mi carcelero que con mi salvador.

-Con el tiempo que vas a pasar ahí seguro que alguna vez la fortuna te sonríe.

-Sí, quizá alguna vez antes de que nos fuguemos.

-Creo que no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Nadie sale de las mazmorras sin el consentimiento del rey Thraundil.

-Acepto el desafío. Espera a ver a estos enanos…

Ambos rieron, y su camino prosiguió. Iniciaron muchas conversaciones a lo largo del día, sin embargo Kili trató de no sacar el tema de lo que no recordaba de la noche anterior, a pesar de las dudas que tenía. Durante su recorrido, acabó llegando el atardecer.

Al igual que las otras veces, Tauriel comenzó a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. No dijo nada, pero Kili no tardó en darse cuenta de que ya no estaban avanzando.

-Tauriel, ¿cuánto camino nos queda hasta al reino? –le preguntó.

Ella lo miró un instante algo extrañada, hasta volver a ladear la cabeza y responder.

-Aún nos quedarían unas pocas horas. Pero ya va a anochecer y llevamos caminando todo el día, y…

-Tauriel –la cortó él. Hacía varios días que había surgido esa duda en su mente, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a preguntarla. Ahora sí, porque ya no estaba enfermo y sabía que había algo que podría hacer-. ¿Cuántos elfos saben que has salido varios días al bosque por la petición de un prisionero?

La elfa no pudo ocultar el gesto de sorpresa ante la preguntar que le había hecho (y lo acertada que era). Kili comprendió esa expresión.

-¿Nadie lo sabe?

-Lo comprenderán cuando se lo explique -se excusó, aún algo pasmada por cómo Kili la estaba atinando.

El enano frunció el ceño, con algo de pena por ella.

-No quiero meterte en problemas. Si podemos llegar antes al reino…

-No. Aún no estás tan bien como crees. Necesitas descansar.

Kili caminó los pasos que les separaban, colocándose a su lado y mirándola a los ojos.

-Has hecho tantas cosas por mí que nunca podré pagártelas. Ahora déjame hacer algo por ti.

Quiso negarle, explicarle que aquello no sería bueno para él, pero cuando escuchó su voz llena de convicción e ilusión, y comprendió su mirada, acabó aceptando el favor que él deseaba hacerle a ella.

-De todas formas, dudo que a alguien le haya extrañado que te fueras –comentó Kili mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha-. Por lo que me has dicho, es algo bastante común en ti.

La elfa lo miró y le sonrió, recordando las historias que le había contado, de las cuales muchas comenzaban con ella saliendo sin permiso de su reino.

La verdad, que Kili estuviera prácticamente recuperado fue algo que mejoró mucho el viaje. Realmente le encantó caminar a su lado, mientras tenían infinitas conversaciones en la noche. Recordando cómo había pasado todos los días anteriores, ciertamente estaba agradecida de haber podido curarlo al final.

Casi llegó a desear que ese camino se alargara más, pero inevitablemente llegaron a su final, al puente que los llevaba a la entrada de su reino.

La elfa se quedó mirándolo, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero con solo anunciar su llegada le abrirían. Algo detrás de ella estaba Kili, quién llevaba varios minutos sintiendo un molesto pinzamiento en la herida, y se había sentado en un tronco tratando de aliviarlo antes de entraran.

Aún estaban en plena noche, y Kili comprobó agradecido que desde allí se podía ver el cielo. Apenas había luna, las pequeñas luces blancas podían brillar con todo su esplendor. Alzó la mirada, y por primera vez las vio de una forma diferente. Ahora le parecían mucho más hermosas, ni rastro de los antiguos pensamientos que había tenido sobre ellas. Quedó mirándolas, con la mente en blanco, queriendo sentir el fulgor de su manto. Aunque, al bajar la mirada de nuevo, vio que esa noche sí que podía haber una belleza que las eclipsara.

Tauriel estaba bajo ellas, bañada por su luz. Al mirarla casi le pareció sentir como se fundía con ellas, caminando en la luz de las estrellas, hacia él.

Por un momento, se preguntó si no habría sido solo un sueño.

Sintió una fuerte sensación que florecía en su pecho e invadía todo su cuerpo, que hacía que no pudiera ver más que a aquella joven de luz blanca. Estaba ahí, frente a él, casi podía tocarla.

Pero ella lo hizo primero, y cuando rozó su pierna en una suave caricia, aquellas sensaciones se dispararon. Al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, brillantes, no supo que decir.

-Tauriel…

Pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, sintió como el temor y la vergüenza se apoderaban de él, y las palabras se quedaban en sus labios, incapaces de salir. Ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de aguantar más esa preciosa mirada.

Y sabiendo que ella esperaba que continuara, acabó contando otra verdad.

-Cuando me quedé atrás y me atrapó la araña, y hasta cuando hui de ella por el bosque estando envenenado… aquellas veces, de verdad pensé que iba a morir.

Un gesto de compasión y emoción apareció en el rostro de la elfa, pero él no lo vio.

-No quiero que eso pase –suspiró. Hasta ahora no había admitido eso, pero sentía que debía ser sincero-. Quiero llegar a ver Erebor, volver junto a mi madre…

Tauriel estaba sentada de rodillas a su lado. No dijo nada, su mirada hablaba por si sola. Él se puso de pie, y ella se estiró, quedando los dos a la misma altura.

Kili acercó la mano a su rostro, rozándolo con los dedos, y vaciló un instante antes de abrazarla.

-No sé cuántas veces lo he dicho ya, pero es que mil se quedarían cortas. De verdad, gracias, Tauriel.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió aquel abrazo, el contacto con la piel de esa muchacha, el estar tan cerca de ella como para poder notar su respiración. Comprendió que era así como quería estar por siempre.

La pena surgió en todo su ser cuando se separaron, pero aquella maravillosa sensación lo invadía a cada roce con ella, aunque el último fuera el tener que agarrarlo como a un prisionero mientras avanzaban por el puente hacia la entrada del reino.

Era plena noche cuando llegaron, por lo que no había tantos elfos por los pasillos como en el día, y Tauriel no tuvo que dar explicaciones a demasiada gente.

Bajaron a las mazmorras por la entrada más lejana a donde estaban los enanos. Pero nada más entrar Kili pudo oírles, y el rostro se le iluminó. De Tauriel escapó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo dirigía a su celda y él no paraba de mirar a todas partes en su busca.

Los que estaban cerca de esa celda debían estar durmiendo, porque ninguno se dio cuenta de que había una elfa abriéndola. Kili entró sin que ella tuviera que forzarle, y echó un vistazo al lugar donde iba a estar por tiempo indefinido. Luego se giró, a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Y mi hermano? Tauriel, tengo que verlo –se acercó a las rejas mientras ella terminaba de cerrar con llave. Le pareció ver una pícara expresión en su rostro, antes de que se marchara sin decir nada.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en Kili sin que él se diera cuenta, y comprendió que estando ella no tenía que preocuparse.

Tauriel fue pasando al lado de las mazmorras de los enanos, como un guardia más. Al principio se centraba en llegar a la de Fili, pero se detuvo primero al ver la del líder de la compañía.

Estaba solo, sentado en la esquina bajo las sombras. Se puso frente a su celda y él no hizo más que mirarla de reojo. Pero ella tenía que comunicarle aquello a Thorin.

-Tu sobrino ya ha regresado –lo anunció con una voz simple y fría.

La primera reacción de Escudo de Roble fue abrir mucho los ojos, girarse rápidamente hacia aquella elfa que hasta entonces no le había interesado. Pero ella ya se marchaba.

Se puso de pie y agarró los hierros, pidiendo más explicaciones. En su ansia parecía estar a punto de echar la puerta abajo. Pero ella no le escuchó, tenía que ir junto a otro enano.

Después de que Thorin se recuperara del efecto de las hierbas, Fili fue devuelto a su celda. Su tío aún estaba algo débil, y él pidió que lo dejaran quedarse un poco más, pero no se lo permitieron. Desde entonces, durante las horas que pasó en su celda lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar, aguardar alguna noticia de su hermano.

Sabiendo cómo había dejado a Thorin, le extrañó mucho escucharle. Se asomó para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Y lo que vio hizo que la esperanza y el miedo surgieran a partes iguales en su interior. Su corazón se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Vio a Tauriel acercándose a su celda, sus ansias por verla hacían que pareciera que se acercaba muy lentamente. Casi no podía respirar de la oleada de sentimientos que lo invadían al observarla. Le pareció que venía como una salvadora, en un glorioso camino hasta llegar a él y darle la noticia.

Llegó hasta su celda, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, ella soltó discretamente una daga al suelo.

Era la daga que Fili le había dado. No podía sacar a un enano de su celda así como así, necesitaba disimularlo. Al principio Fili se quedó mirando el arma tirada, sin comprender. Ella la señaló con una mirada indicándole que la cogiera.

Él hizo así, y la recogió sin apartar los ojos de la elfa, con una mirada desesperada por una respuesta. Pero lo que dijo entonces solo lo extrañó más.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, enano? –dijo con un tono fuerte y autoritario. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta-. ¡No puedo permitir que sigas teniendo armas! –miró de reojo hacia arriba, donde por suerte no encontró a ningún elfo más observándola-. ¡Te encontraré ahora todas las armas que te queden!

Y de golpe lo sacó de la celda. Él estaba a cada momento más extrañado, sentía sin comprender como Tauriel lo empujaba por las mazmorras. Se giró queriendo preguntarle de una vez, pero cuando llegaron a donde lo dirigía, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su cabeza.

Fue Fili el primero que lo vio. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Una fuerza le permitió liberarse del agarre dela elfa sin que ella lo pretendiera. Apenas llegó a asimilar la sensación de alegría y a gritar su nombre antes de que sus cuerpos se encontraran a través de las rejas.

-¡Kili! –exclamó con voz emocionada mientras se abrazaban entre los hierros. No quería soltarle. Solo lo hizo unos segundos cuando Tauriel abrió la puerta.

Y en el momento en el que pudo pasar a la celda, se lanzó sobre su hermano, envolviéndole en quizá el abrazo más fuerte que le había dado nunca. Agarró la tela de su ropa con las manos, hasta ponerse blancos sus nudillos. Apoyó con fuerza la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo de nuevo su olor, que le recordaba a su casa. Quería sujetarlo, quería agarrarlo y mantenerlo junto a él, no soltarlo nunca, que jamás volviera a separarse de él.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y soltó las lágrimas y sollozó en el hombro de su hermano, mientras trataba de asimilar que Kili estaba ahí, a su lado, vivo.

Sintió unas suaves caricias de su hermano en la espalda, consolándole y demostrándole que aquel mal episodio había acabado. Él llevó una mano a su cabello negro, tocándolo también, como si quisiera comprobar que era totalmente real, que verdaderamente estaba ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron, y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Fili sintiendo hasta el alma la emocionada imagen de los ojos castaños de su hermano. Apenas aguantó unos segundos antes de volver a llorar, con las manos de su hermano en sus hombros. Pero cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos, y recordó todo lo que había pasado, una enorme sensación de culpa lo invadió.

-Kili… l-lo siento, todo ha sido culpa mía –dijo con la cabeza bajada-. S-si yo no me hubiera separado de ti durante el combate con las arañas…

Una tranquilizadora mano de su hermano levantando su rostro lo cayó.

-De no ser por ti, no habría salido de ese bosque –dijo con una voz infinitamente agradecida. Fili pudo sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Al oír esto, el enano recordó a la persona a la que debía todo eso. Al girarse se encontró con que Tauriel seguía ahí, y parte de la emotividad de ese momento parecía habérsele contagiado. Vaciló un momento, y se inclinó ante ella.

-G-gracias por todo –le dijo casi temblando, pero con verdad en cada palabra. Kili se acercó a ella también.

-¿Vas a dejarnos encerrados juntos? –preguntó con mucha más confianza. Ella le sonrió.

-Si vais a pasar mucho tiempo aquí, será mejor que tengáis buena compañía.

Tras una última mirada a ellos, Tauriel se dio la vuelta. Sabía que aquel ya no era su lugar. Volvería, después de que los hermanos tuvieran tiempo de reencontrarse. Mientras se alejaba aún podía sentir su alegría, y su propia satisfacción de haber conseguido eso.

Ambos la contemplaron mientras se alejaba. La mirada de Fili estaba llena del mayor agradecimiento y admiración que se le puede tener a una persona, la de Kili era mucho más profunda. Y su hermano lo conocía tan bien que al momento comprendió lo que significaba. Sonrió. Cualquier otra cosa daba igual, después de lo que había pasado, sentía que no había nadie mejor para su hermano que ella.

Aún le llevó unos minutos a Fili conseguir contener las lágrimas de la emoción y ser capaz de soltar a su hermano. Por mucho que desde fuera les pidieran explicaciones sobre qué estaba pasando, aquel momento les pertenecía solo a ellos.

Se sentaron juntos en el banco de la celda y comenzaron a hablar, tenían que contarse todo lo que les había sucedido esos días.

Cuando las horas pasaron, y el sueño se apoderó de ellos, Tauriel se acercó a la celda de los hermanos, viendo como Kili, aún debilitado, dormía. Fili lo rodeaba con un brazo, dejando que se apoyara en él, y la otra mano la tenía sobre la herida en la pierna. Se giró hacia ella al sentirla acercarse.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, había tal infinidad de cosas que deseaba decirle que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Pero su rostro, lo que había en sus ojos, hablaron por él. Y por ella también.

Se sentó en la escalera al lado de su celda, quedándose ahí queriendo velar también al enano más joven. Ellos dos no hablaron, por no despertarlo Pero su presencia ya era suficiente.

* * *

**He dedicado la anterior nota de la autora a dar las gracias a los lectores, pero esta he de usarla para algo mucho más personal. Porque hay alguien a quién tengo que agradecer esto.**

**Anita... te dedico esta historia a ti, amiga. No la conoces, no la has leído, pero sin ti no existiría. Porque fuiste tú la que cuando fuimos al cine por mi cumpleaños se le ocurrió ir a ver Un Viaje Inesperado. Porque fuiste tú la que me insistió en ir a ver La Desolación de Smaug lo antes posible, y juntas, como no podía ser de otra manera. Te he visto pasar de ser una auténtica inexperta que más de una vez hizo que Tolkien se revolviera en su tumba, a una auténtica fan con la que he podido compartir esta experiencia. Sin ti, no habría sido lo mismo; lo sé. Así que prepárate, porque diciembre se acerca, y lo que vendrá después también. Gracias por haberme hecho llegar a este mundo.**

* * *

** _Aquí termina lo que yo he de decir. Id al siguiente capítulo, para leer el final de esta_**_ **historia.**_


	10. Epílogo

Se vio a sí misma en aquel lugar, esa superficie de roca a la orilla del río, donde empezaba el final de su corriente y el bosque. La piedra señalaba al lago, y después la montaña, o la ciudad; todo lo que había en adelante. El mundo. El mismo mundo al que todos ellos pertenecían. El mismo mundo que el orco había anunciado que ardería.

Como Kili le había dicho, los enanos habían acabado escapando. Ya se dirigían hacia la Montaña Solitaria, hacia su reino, su destino.

No podía ignorar la advertencia del orco. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes. Si iban tras la pista de los enanos, a ellos los debía seguir.

Iba a volver a verles. Cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en esto. Tras todo lo que habían vivido, volvería a encontrarse con Kili. Su corazón se aceleró, ella sabía que no podía negar lo que había pasado. En realidad, deseaba poder aceptarlo.

Vino a su mente aquel momento, que tan detalladamente recordaba.

Cuando la fiebre de Kili alcanzó su mayor nivel, ella sentía que tenía que aliviarle, de la forma que hiciera falta. Estaba sufriendo tanto por su curación, sin que de ninguna manera se pudiera bajar su temperatura… Pronto comprendió que lo único que podría hacerle sentí mejor eran sus gestos de cariño.

Primero fue colocar su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba tiernamente su húmedo cabello, luego llegaron las dulces palabras.

Al final, en un intento de que el joven se durmiera, comenzó a cantar casi en susurros una nana élfica. Era la canción que siempre le habían cantado de niña cuando no podía dormir. Llevaba años sin escucharla, pero la recordaba a la perfección. Mientras cantaba sintió muy gratos recuerdos.

A su ritmo, Kili parecía relajarse, sus quejidos cesaban y se sustituían por una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando lo vio, Tauriel acarició su mejilla con ternura, sintiendo el tacto áspero de su barba. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la mano de él se movía, acercándose lentamente a la que ella apoyaba en el suelo. Se percató de ello cuando sus dedos se rozaron, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo que se extendió por todo el cuerpo.

Supo que él quería cogerla, tomar su mano por completo, y a pesar de la inseguridad mientras su mano avanzaba, la de ella se iba abriendo, aceptándole. Hasta que ambas estuvieron entrelazadas.

Kili miró hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos. Sus labios se movieron, débiles, sin que saliera la voz. Quería pronunciar el nombre de la elfa, llamarla. Su otra mano comenzó a alzarse, temblorosa, queriendo llegar hasta ella. Tauriel dejó que llegara, que las puntas de sus dedos pudieran rozar en caricias su rostro.

Cambió, entonces, la posición de su cuerpo, porque sabía que Kili quería tocarla, sentir su contacto, y eso lo hacía encontrarse mejor; porque ella también quería estar más cerca de él.

Sin que las manos que se cogían se soltaran, apoyada por el codo en el suelo, quedó con su cuerpo extendido encima del de Kili, elevada unos centímetros que los separaban. Colocó la mano libre en su pecho, sintiendo su pesada respiración y su acelerado corazón.

Mientras, la mano de Kili seguía en su rostro. Acarició por un momento el mechón pelirrojo que caía por delante de su oreja, antes de llegar a la mejilla. Ahí quedaron sus débiles dedos, acariciando con infinita suavidad y delicadeza aquel rostro. La mirada de él estaba iluminaba, miraba aquello que estaba tocando como si fuera lo más valioso que había visto nunca.

Ella también sentía aquel contacto. Y a pesar de todo tampoco quería que parara. Era tan agradable y hermosa la sensación que invadía su cuerpo cuando Kili la rozaba…

Y aumentó cuando Kili volvió a mover su mano, colocándola ahora en la nuca de ella, porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, y no lo quería detener. En aquel momento, solo existía Kili.

En su debilidad, el joven comenzó a acercarla, empujando su rostro, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos dos. Se detuvo en varias ocasiones, como si sintiera que no debía hacer eso, pero la luz en la verde mirada de la elfa le hizo continuar.

Hasta que la distancia entre ambos se volvió inexistente, y sus rostros se encontraron. Hubo un instante de vacilación, cuando sus labios se llegaron a rozarse. Pero al fin ocurrió.

Sus labios se unieron, en aquel suave y tierno beso, sintiendo ambos la magia que los recorría, un instante en el que nada más existía aparte de ellos dos. Largo y calmado, sus labios danzaron juntos en aquel encuentro, en aquella unión. Todo lo que había surgido en su interior durante aquellos días juntos, se liberó al fin, se mostró sin miedo, en aquel beso de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, y ella lo miró, los labios de él seguían moviéndose, hablando sin que él tuviera voz. Pero ella supo qué decía.

Él no recordaba nada de aquello, no sabía lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ese mágico momento no existía en su memoria.

Y esto a Tauriel le dolía, porque no importaba la situación de ambos, no podía negar lo que había sentido entonces. Y seguía sintiendo.

Volvió a mirar hacia delante, al mundo que se extendía, por donde estaba él.

Y pensó en llegar a su lado. En unirse en aquella lucha. En devolver ese recuerdo a su memoria.


End file.
